


Monster Prom Headcanon Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, Swearing, human!reader, monster prom x reader, witch!s/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 34,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of headcanons for Monster Prom! These are a combination of ships, x reader, and random character headcanons :) To find the headcanons that you want, simply go to the first chapter which acts as a table of contents, organized by character. Simply go the chapter number by the request you want, and ta-da! You're there! If you have any questions or something is off, don't be afraid to comment
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Blue | Vicky/Liam de Lioncourt, Brian Green/Reader, Damien LaVey/Reader, Green | Brian/Liam de Lioncourt, Liam de Lioncourt/Reader, Miranda Vanderbilt/Reader, Polly Geist/Reader, Red | Amira/Reader, Scott Howl/Reader, Valerie Oberlin/Reader, Vera Oberlin/Reader, Vicky | Blue/Reader, Yellow | Oz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**-Damien LaVey-**

2\. Human s/o

7\. Nonbinary s/o 

17\. Damien as a dad

18\. Damien with a supportive and artsy werewolf!s/o

25\. Shy s/o 

30\. S/o with anxiety

32\. Sick s/o 

34\. Love triangle between Damien, Vicky, and Liam

35\. Damien with an s/o who love physical affection

36\. S/o with big, sudden hair cut

37\. Damien x Vicky 

38\. Phoenix s/o 

39\. Goron s/o 

40\. Damien being soft with a nymph s/o 

45\. S/o who can pick him up easily

48\. Jealous headcanons

50\. Female werewolf!s/o turning at the full moon

54\. Hybrid human s/o 

55\. Water nymph s/o 

56\. Bad breaking up because of a misunderstanding

58\. Polly, Vicky, and Damien love triangle 

59\. Cervitaur s/o 

**-Liam de Lioncourt-**

3\. Chubby s/o

4\. Liam with a younger sibling

5\. Female, witch s/o 

6\. Liam with a secretly super strong human!s/o

8\. Vicky/Liam

10\. Liam/Brian when Liam is sick/injured

11\. Liam/Brian, Liam being flustered by Brian

12\. S/o who loves jewelry and has a lot of piercings

15\. How to make Liam flustered

16\. Shopping with Liam

21\. Being affectionate with female s/o 

22\. Liam with a gamer s/o (who really likes animal crossing!)

26\. Liam getting cuddled after not cuddling s/o 

31\. Dealing with an s/o accidentally turned into a child for the day

32\. Sick s/o 

33\. Comforting s/o through an anxiety attack 

34\. Love triangle between Damien, Vicky, and Liam

35\. Liam with an s/o who love physical affection

36\. S/o with big, sudden hair cut

38\. Phoenix s/o 

42\. Female, human s/o 

44\. Powerhouse of a woman s/o 

45\. S/o who can pick him up easily

47\. Shapeshifter s/o

48\. Jealous headcanons

52\. Touch starved s/o 

55\. Water nymph s/o 

56\. Bad breaking up because of a misunderstanding

**-Scott Howl-**

9\. S/o that loves dressing up 

14\. Werefox s/o 

19\. Tall deer s/o 

20\. Chubby, female s/o 

28\. Scott thinking he accidentally hurt his s/o 

35\. S/o who love physical affection

38\. Phoenix s/o 

43\. Short and petite s/o 

45\. S/o who can pick him up easily

47\. Shapeshifter s/o

48\. Jealous headcanons

51\. Tall and insecure s/o 

55\. Water nymph s/o 

59\. Cervitaur s/o 

61\. Asking childhood bestie to prom 

**-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

38\. Phoenix s/o 

41\. Miranda, Oz, and Polly love triangle

45\. S/o who can pick her up easily

48\. Jealous headcanons

53\. Human s/o 

55\. Water nymph s/o 

56\. Bad breaking up because of a misunderstanding

**-Vera Oberlin-**

38\. Phoenix s/o 

45\. S/o who can pick her up easily

48\. Jealous headcanons

49\. Vera and Oz platonic relationship

53\. Human s/o 

55\. Water nymph s/o 

56\. Bad breaking up because of a misunderstanding

**-Polly Geist-**

38\. Phoenix s/o 

41\. Miranda, Oz, and Polly love triangle

45\. S/o who can pick her up easily

46\. Polly x Vicky 

48\. Jealous headcanons

53\. Human s/o 

55\. Water nymph s/o 

56\. Bad breaking up because of a misunderstanding

58\. Polly, Vicky, and Damien love triangle 

59\. Cervitaur s/o 

**-Vicky Blue-**

27\. Human s/o

29\. General headcanons with Vicky and her mad scientist dad

34\. Love triangle between Damien, Vicky, and Liam

37\. Damien x Vicky 

46\. Polly x Vicky 

58\. Polly, Vicky, and Damien love triangle 

**\- Brian Green-**

10\. Liam/Brian when Liam is sick/injured

11\. Liam/Brian, Liam being flustered by Brian

13\. Short s/o 

23\. Workaholic and insomniac s/o 

24\. Awkward, stand-offish s/o 

27\. Human s/o

57\. ftm reader who likes traditionally feminine things

**\- Oz Yellow-**

27\. Human s/o 

41\. Miranda, Oz, and Polly love triangle

47\. Shapeshifter s/o

49\. Vera and Oz platonic relationship

**-Amira Red-**

27\. Human s/o 

**-Valerie Oberlin-**

12\. S/o who loves jewelry and has a lot of piercings

**-Wolfpack-**

60\. Bandgeek s/o 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General headcanons about Damien dating a human s/o <3

  * Damien would think his s/o is absolutely bad ass for being willing to cause all sorts of chaos with him
  * He also thinks it’s cool that they’re basically going against all other humans by dating him, because rebelling is fun
  * Damien’s dads are surprisingly cool about him dating a human
  * His s/o’s parents are… not exactly thrilled to be having their child dating the literal prince of hell
  * His s/o manages to convince them that Damien isn’t going to kill them or anything, and they eventually stop thinking that their child has been possessed or whatever
  * There are, obviously, a lot of differences between a human and a demon, but they’re both really chill about it
  * They don’t feel too awkward about having to explain different things to each other because they come from two very different worlds
  * The most annoying difference is really when it comes to eating, because half of the foods that Damien can eat would literally kill his s/o
  * So he has to make sure that wherever they’re going his s/o can actually eat there
  * And he has to explain lots of monster customs to them since they’re not used to the culture
  * If they ever apologize for not knowing something about monster’s culture or not being able to do things like everyone else, he’ll make them understand real fast that they aren’t being a problem. He has absolutely zero tolerance for his s/o beating themselves up over anything, and wants to get it in their head that they shouldn’t be sorry over something they can’t help
  * he’s quick and to the point, leaving no room for them to doubt if he really doesn’t mind helping them out
  * Because he’s not going to let his s/o beat themselves over little things like that
  * He would probably change the subject right after to completely take their mind off of it
  * And Damien isn’t one to be super protective or anything, but since his s/o is a human, he just has to keep his guard up more
  * Damien is extremely aware that there is a lot of tension between some monsters and humans. And while he never really shows it, he’s actually very watchful over his s/o
  * Like whenever they’re at a party or somewhere crowded Damien will check on them every few minutes if he’s not right next to them. Even just a quick glance to make sure they’re getting along with everyone will help him relax
  * But if anyone points out that he’s being all protective, he’ll promptly shut them up
  * If Damien senses that someone wants to stir up a trouble with his s/o he’ll casually put his arm around them and give whoever the “ _I-fucking-dare-you-to-say-or-do-one-thing-out-of-line-I-dare-you_ ” look
  * And it’s usually followed by the “ _I-will-make-you-wish-you-were-never-born-trust-me_ ” look
  * It sends most of them running, let me tell you
  * But if anyone is ever stupid enough to give his s/o problems for being a human, Damien will (literally) give them hell
  * He get’s legitimately scary, even the wolf pack knows to just back off when Damien get’s like _that_
  * If his s/o is really shaken by what happened he’ll of course comfort them first but the whole time he’s thinking about how he’s going to punch whoever hurt them for every tear they cry




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a chubby s/o :)

  * Genuinely loves them to the moon and back
  * He doesn’t mind their chub one bit, and will always reassure them that his love for them is true
  * Even with his constant reassurance, they can’t help but worry sometimes. There are plenty of others out there who are way prettier than them, so what if he just loses interest in them someday?
  * Yeah, they know Liam loves them, but it’s always this nibbling insecurity in the back of their mind
  * Whenever they see someone they consider to be prettier than them, Liam can see the way they uncertainly cross their arms over their stomach and drop their eyes to the ground
  * Liam, being the loving and attentive boyfriend he is, picks up on their odd behavior right away and will spark up a conversation to quickly take their mind off cf it
  * He loves them dearly, and it breaks his heart to see them tearing themselves apart as they compare their appearance to those around them
  * He’ll kiss them and comfort them until they feel better
  * Even when they’re not upset, he’s always finding ways to make them feel better about their appearance
  * So with this suave boy, they’re constantly being showered with charming compliments and flirty remarks that will send them blushing and giggling which Liam finds absolutely precious because this boy is weak af for them
  * He’s completely over the top romantic just for them. Even if he does have to act like a bit of a dork, if it brings a smile to their beautiful face, it’s completely worth it because their smile always melts his heart
  * He just wants them to see the same beauty that he sees in them
  * And of course, Liam isn’t going to let his s/o take any bs or rude comments from anyone
  * Anyone who has the guts to snigger at them or tease them will be met by a pretty pissed off Liam
  * Liam will put an arm around their waist as he glares daggers at the rude person, makes a snippy comment, and swiftly walks off with them
  * He’s well aware that his s/o can handle themselves perfectly fine, yet he can’t help but feel the need to step in during those type of situations
  * He’ll be especially willing if his s/o is a pushover or someone who can’t really stand up for themselves in general because he doesn’t want them letting everyone walk all over them
  * So all and all, Liam loves his s/o dearly and under all those witty retorts and sarcastic remarks, he’s a major softie for them that will always be there to support them




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a little sibling

  * He’s that older brother who acts like he doesn’t care but would actually give the world to see them happy
  * You can’t tell under his mask of sarcastic comments and eye rolling, but he’s an absolute softie for them
  * He goes to all of their games, performances, meets, really any of their interests. He’s there and encourages them, but isn’t super over the top about it
  * He’s protective in a similar way
  * He won’t cause a fuss or anything and is pretty chill, sometimes bordering on careless. He always keeps an eye on them though, just in case
  * I genuinely pity anyone who bullies his little sibling because Liam will personally make sure that bs comes to a stop right away
  * When they get to the age of dating Liam is silently judging anyone that dates them or shows interest in them
  * Liam just has very high standards for who they date, that’s all. When they first started dating Liam went on this long rant about how they needed to set their standards high, that they shouldn’t take any sort of bs, to only do what made them comfortable etc
  * Just cares for them in a chill way in general
  * For example, they’ll be begging for a certain toy or something and he’ll keep telling them no
  * But then they wake up the next morning and the toy’s sitting on the edge of their bed. Even if they never realize it was Liam who got it there (and not magic), he’s content by just seeing them happy
  * Or they’ll have fallen asleep in an awkward position and he’ll carry them back to bed
  * Or they’ll have a bad day at school and he’ll be there to pick them up and take them out for ice cream
  * Cute stuff like that
  * And he’s sarcastic af with them. There’s probably a lot of teasing between the two of them too (Liam will ruffle their hair a lot)
  * And they spend a lot of time complaining about random stuff together, it’s like bonding time for them
  * Having a little sibling means that Liam has developed the ability to read through basically everything and anything
  * They could be running around, yelling, and literally climbing over him but he’ll just keep on reading
  * He acts like he gets annoyed but he actually finds their antics adorable
  * He’s always kind of awkward when carrying them around
  * It took him ages to become comfortable carrying them as a baby because he was scared of dropping them
  * Even now that they’re older he’s still worried about dropping them
  * He’s not all that physically affectionate, but he won’t push them away or anything 
  * So if they come up and hug him, he’ll awkwardly return the embrace and pat their back a little
  * No matter what’s going on in his life, he makes sure that they are kept well away from whatever stress he’s dealing with.
  * Even if he’s tired or worried, he’ll force a smile for them and assure them that everything is okay
  * If he’s really busy he’ll still make time to play with them, even if that means he’ll have to stay up late doing his work while they sleep
  * He can’t handle them crying, it just break his heart, even if he doesn’t show it. They’ll start crying and he’ll suddenly go quiet, trying to figure out what he did wrong and how he can fix it




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite awkward vampire with a female witch s/o

  * He thinks it’s pretty dang cool, just saying
  * Whether she tends to work with potions or spells more often, he finds the work she does to be very interesting. He likes to help her how he can, even if he’s not nearly as experienced as she is
  * Liam is fairly intelligent, so he usually has a _rough_ understanding as to what she’s doing when making potions or casting spells
  * But all the ancient runes she mutters during spells are pure gibberish to him???
  * And some of the ingredients she uses in their potions are things that he’s never even heard of???
  * But he’s really trying his best to understand more, I promise
  * She’s fairly well known for her talent with potions and spells, so it’s not uncommon for other students to request potions from her
  * If she’s more of a shy, pushover person, he’ll always be ready to step in just in case she can’t take someone’s request and can’t find the backbone to say no
  * Even though she is completely capable of keeping herself out of trouble, he’s still always watching out for her. There is some rivalry among the witches at school and things can get nasty faster than you would expect
  * If she’s someone small or someone who gives off a very innocent/harmless aura in general, he has to constantly remind himself that she can be dangerous af when she wants to, so he really has no reason to be worrying about her so much
  * Really, the first time he saw her fend for herself in a fight he was silent for a few minutes as he just tried to process what just happened it was kinda hot he’s not gonna lie
  * Like many other witches, she’s fairly good on a broom. She’s tried to convince Liam to go for a ride on it, but Liam has stubbornly refused to go hundreds of feet on the air with nothing but a magic stick keeping him from falling
  * Really, just seeing her up there makes him feel nervous
  * His s/o is really sweet, and will often times use her potions and spells to help Liam out, even if he insists that he’s fine
  * Even if it takes her a while, she’ll eventually develop a potion that will allow Liam to spend at least a little time out in the sun. The potion doesn’t last too long and is very difficult to make, so he always enjoys the time in the sun with her while he can
  * She also creates a spell that lets her go without sleep (kind of). Since Liam is a vampire who doesn’t need sleep, he usually ends up being alone while she sleeps. While she does realize that this is just a fact of life for a vampire, she does feel a little bad for leaving him to his own devices for so long
  * Liam finds the gesture sweet, but after he realizes that the spell doesn’t completely make up for her lack of real sleep, he makes her begin to get some actual rest
  * Honestly though, they’re just relationship goals
  * Liam is always willing to comfort her, because being a witch isn’t nothing but wild potions and powerful spells
  * Witches are simply expected to be experts on their crafts, and she is extremely hard on herself to be the best that she can. Liam often times has to remind her to take a break and breath so that she doesn’t overwork herself 
  * He’s a lot more worried about her than he let’s on
  * Some spells are just flat out dangerous for even experienced witches to preform, and Liam has to constantly remind her to not push herself too far
  * There was one case in which she did go through with a risky spell despite Liam’s warnings and she ended up paying dearly for it
  * Liam, of course, took care of her for the days of her recovery but you can bet she got an ear full about being reckless and giving him a heart attack once she completely healed




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a human s/o who says they're very weak, but a certain incident proves otherwise...

  * Considering that they were a human and had mentioned on multiple occasions how weak they were, Liam believed it to be true
  * He didn’t have any reason to doubt them, and didn’t really mind either way. He wouldn’t love them any more or less based on their strength
  * Whenever they muttered something under their breath about not being strong enough, he’d assure them that being strong isn’t everything
  * And he’s always willing to help them with whatever needs lifting or opening vampire strength comes in handy sometimes
  * So Liam genuinely believed that they weren’t strong until the incident
  * Said incident happened when the wolf gang was feeling especially feisty during lunch. One of their members decided to pick on Liam in the cafeteria, with the rest of the gang cheering him on
  * Liam ignored him, of course, despite his s/o telling him to do something
  * Liam told them just to ignore him and that he would stop eventually
  * But he didn’t, and Liam was clearly being affected (his foot was tapping really fast. It’s an old nervous habit)
  * So his s/o, sick of seeing Liam just taking the insults, decided to take matters into their own hands
  * Literally
  * They just got up from their table, marched up to the werewolf, and looked him square in the eye. 
  * Liam went to go after them because he didn’t want them getting hurt, of course
  * But he had just barely risen from his seat when they just _socked_ the werewolf in the face
  * Literally sent him to the ground
  * And they gave him a quick kick in the gut just for good measure
  * The whole cafeteria was dead silent for a few seconds as the wolfgang suddenly stopped cheering and the werewolf remained unconscious on the ground
  * Liam was frozen and having a silent heart attack
  * Then they just return to the table, give Liam a quick peck on the cheek, and continued eating their lunch
  * ????
  * Liam was beyond shocked
  * When he begins to wordlessly gesture towards the werewolf still lying unconscious on the ground in search of some explanation, they just shrug
  * “Oh, I’m surprised I was able to do that since I’m not very strong. I’m sure someone else could’ve-”
  * Nah, Liam’s not taking any of that this time
  * He then bluntly points out how they just knocked one of the strongest monsters out cold on the ground and most likely broke a bone or two, all without any sort of superhuman strength
  * They can’t really argue that
  * From there out, they decide to be a bit more experimental with their strength
  * Turns out, it was really just their lack of self confidence that held them back from doing things on their own. When they actually knew they were capable, lifting heavy objects or opening tight jars became easy for them
  * Liam is relieved to be honest
  * Not because they don’t need his help nearly as much as they used to, but because he knows that they are more than capable of defending themselves
  * Originally, he was always lowkey worried about their safety since humans and monsters don’t always get along. Since he didn’t know of their true physical abilities, he always felt the need to be near them in case a situation arose in which he would need to protect them
  * Luckily, his mind is more at ease now with the knowledge that they can perfectly handle themselves




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien with a nonbinary s/o

  * Even before they started dating Damien was always supportive af
  * He is the type that would be over the top in everything he does for them, especially once they start dating
  * He doesn’t want them to feel the slightest bit self conscious, so he basically becomes their personal cheerleader
  * Even though he doesn’t show it, Damien has personal experience with having a hard time being himself, and he _never_ wants his s/o to feel like that about themselves
  * If they ever try to apologize for “causing a fuss” or “being a problem” Damien will make it very clear that he doesn’t see them like that at all, because he’s not going to let them think like that
  * He just showers them with love and affection. He may have a bit of a blunt way of being affectionate, they get the message
  * He’s always willing to listen to them if they ever just want to talk about stuff. He may not be super gushy, but for them, he’ll be more serious
  * Though usually, his first instinct when seeing them upset is to try and take their mind off things by making a joke or offering to stir up some chaos together and then offering to beat up whoever of whatever upset them
  * And if they’re more of the shy and subdued type, he’ll dial it down a little so they don’t feel embarrassed with all the attention
  * But this aggressive boy will still defend them to the death
  * Instantly corrects any incorrect pronouns
  * He’s direct and to the point about it, leaving absolutely no questions to be asked
  * And he will tolerate absolutely zero rude comments towards them if anyone is actually dumb enough to say something against Damien’s s/o
  * Even if they try to tell Damien that it isn’t a big deal and he should just forget about it, there’s no way he’s going to just let them be pushed around
  * It’s safe to say that with the reputation that Damien has, his s/o doesn’t have to deal with many problems after they start dating
  * Because most people know they would pay _dearly_ for saying anything against his s/o
  * If Damien begins to sense that something is off, a quick glare from him can usually defuse any situation




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General relationship headcanons for Vicky/Liam

  * They’re that one cute and awkward couple that everyone has accepted as relationship goals
  * Liam is smooth af, and Vicky is a blushing mess whenever Liam flirts with her. He’s always a bit more extra and suave for her, simply because he finds it adorable how her face lights up
  * Vicky isn’t really flirty. She uses cheesy pick up lines that will make Liam roll his eyes and laugh, and that’s about it
  * She’s more dorky and carefree, so all that romantic stuff is more so on Liam’s part
  * Because Vicky is so bubbly, she’s one of the few people he let’s his guard down around
  * He tends to laugh and smile around her more, simply because he trusts her enough to be himself
  * Vicky’s always getting into trouble, and Liam is always getting her out of trouble or watching and then saying I told you so
  * While Vicky is usually nothing but energy and positivity, she can be more serious and quiet when Liam is upset. She’s very empathetic, and can sense the moment he becomes upset no matter how well he tries to hide it
  * She gives the best hugs, and Liam loves them not that he would ever admit that
  * So whenever he’s upset Vicky will just hug him and let him vent for as long as he needs to
  * She’s just so sweet and understanding when comforting him. Bless that little ray of sunshine, honestly
  * She’s one of the only people that can really cheer him up
  * Basically, she’s his personal cheerleader that will always be there to comfort and support him
  * Liam’s more dependent on her than even he knows, so he always tries to do the same for her
  * She doesn’t get upset nearly as often, but when she does, Liam is going to be there for her no matter what
  * He’s not nearly as showy when comforting her, and will tend to do so in a more subdued way. She still gets the message, and always appreciates his ways of comforting her, even the small things like putting an arm around her and just listening with genuine interest when she’s talking
  * Honestly, it breaks his heart to see her sad
  * Usually though, they’re pretty joking and tend to mess around a lot
  * Whenever they go to formal dances like prom, Vicky will make sure that their outfits are coordinated. Even if it’s just making sure they have the same colors, she loves doing the pair outfits, and Liam will do it if it makes her happy
  * Liam gets jealous somewhat easily, and will most likely glare daggers at anyone who flirts with Vicky. Vicky, on the other hand, will become 10x more affectionate whenever someone flirts with Liam 
  * I see Vicky as someone seems to have an endless appetite, so she’ll probably end up eating Liam’s food once he’s done taking pictures of it
  * Liam always has to remind Vicky to get enough sleep though, since he doesn’t actually need any sleep and she does. There’s been an occasion or two of Liam having to half carry half drag Vicky to bed
  * And there’s lots of cuddling between them
  * They do lots of random stuff to be honest
  * One night they’re trying to bake some delicate dessert (and making a huge mess in the process) and the next they’re pulling an all-nighter to beat a video game
  * They do everything between star gazing to Vicky putting Liam’s hair into ridiculous styles (he didn’t let her at first, but after she used puppy dog eyes and promised no pictures, he let her)
  * Sometimes they just have a lazy day together and chill
  * Movie nights are a pretty usual thing between them. They watch anything from horror movies, super old movies, or whatevers new
  * They always have some conversation going on throughout the movie, usually consisting of witty remarks about the movie. These conversations can get pretty sidetracked though, and they can end up talking about something completely different from the movie
  * And just saying, while Vicky and Liam do seem to be nothing but a sweet and adorable couple, they are a pair not to be messed with
  * On their own, they’re pretty quick witted, but together, their sarcasm and quick comebacks are unbeatable. So, if you mess with even one of them… prepare yourself
  * Although, most people don’t mess with the two of them. Vicky is too nice to be mean to, and Liam can be downright scary when he wants to
  * Also, Liam isn’t really into pda while Vicky is, so they tend to be more affectionate in private
  * But that’s not going to stop Vicky from displaying at least a little bit of pda
  * She’s really affectionate, so she can’t help but give Liam a quick peck in the halls or engulf him in a hug every now and then (and seeing smooth Liam go from blushing mess Liam is hilarious)
  * Whether in private or in public, Vicky is the type that will find some way to be affectionate no matter what. Even if it’s tackling Liam in a hug, peppering his face in kisses, or blowing him kisses across the room, she has basically made it her goal in life to make him sure he knows how loved he is
  * There is no escaping Vicky’s love and affection
  * Liam has already accepted his fate but he’s not exactly complaining
  * Liam actually needs a lot of that affection in a relationship as a way of assuring himself that he’s doing things right
  * While in public Liam won’t be too affectionate in return, he makes up for it when they’re alone. He’s more slow and tender compared to Vicky, but she still enjoys it nonetheless
  * He has a tendency to do things like gently kissing her hand, running his hands through her hair, and just doing soft and romantic gestures like that. And he will 10/10 will buy her flowers and chocolates too, no matter how mainstream it may be




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott with an s/o who loves dressing up!

  * Scott is 110% on board with this
  * He’s always liked dressing up in a costume and everything, so to hear that his s/o also likes to will send hia tail wagging
  * They were a little worried that he would judge them for liking to dress up, so they were a little sheepish about admitting they liked to
  * But his genuine excitement quickly eliminated any sort of embarrassment
  * They both look forward to Halloween all year round, and spend a lot of time talking about their costumes
  * Yeah, they’re the couple that goes all out for Halloween
  * He would absolutely adore doing any sort of couples costume with them. Whether it’s dressing up as a couple from a series or some cheesy joke, they’ve done a couples costume at least a few times
  * And one of those times most definitely involved dressing up as peanut butter and jelly
  * They go to a ton of different Halloween parties, and usually place well in any sort of costume contest
  * Everyone always adores their couple costumes because they’re just cute af. Really, they’re a heart melting sight
  * They’re probably pretty good at making and planning costumes since they love dressing up so much, and Scott’s genuinely impressed
  * He loves seeing them in any costume, whether it’s cute, spooky, sexy, or downright beautiful. With every new costume, he makes sure to shower them in compliments because boy does he love them
  * If their shoes are uncomfortable or hard to walk in, this good boy will totally carry them (and probably steal a kiss or two)
  * Or if their costume isn’t keeping them warm enough, Scott will let them wear his jacket or whatever extra layer his own costume has




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam/Brian when poor Liam is sick or injured :(

  * Brian would be fairly relaxed about Liam being sick. Vampires are resilient, so most colds and such are nothing for them
  * But he’s still going to fuss over Liam at least a little bit. If it’s a bad cold Brian will insist that Liam stays home to rest. As much as Liam tries to argue, he ends up staying home, even if Brian had to literally carry him to the couch.
  * Liam doesn’t like being fussed over and will try to prove he can do everything by himself just fine.
  * So he repeatedly tries to make himself meals or go about his usual business, with Brian constantly making him go lie back down
  * And Liam is making up a million excuses as to why Brian should go about his regular day, mainly because he doesn’t want to be a burden to him
  * But Brian is not taking any excuses and he’s going to take care of him no matter what
  * Brian isn’t necessarily overbearing, but he really wants Liam to rest
  * When Liam finally agrees to take it easy and let Brian take care of him, Brian becomes more playful to put Liam in a good mood because he can become kind of grumpy when he’s sick
  * In general, he’s really chill and calm so that Liam can be comfortable and relax
  * Brian handles injuries in a similarly calm manner because like illnesses, injuries aren’t much for a vampire.
  * Liam takes half the time it would take most monsters to heal, but Brian is still very caring for the time he’s injured
  * Liam is a bit more stubborn about injuries though, and won’t let Brian fuss over him as much
  * And Brian _pretends_ to be A-OK with Liam trying to do everything on his own
  * On the outside he seems calm and almost indifferent, but on the inside he’s running his hands down his face whenever Liam is refusing any help to do tasks that are clearly out of his current capabilities.
  * As logical as Liam usually is, his injury makes him somewhat irrational when he tries to prove that he doesn’t need any help
  * He doesn’t want to make Brian’s life difficult, so he’s going to do everything in his power to remain independent, even though it actually stresses Brian out more when Liam is constantly almost hurting himself as he refuses any assistance 
  * “Liam, no, you can not try to stalk the monster slayer on crutches.”
  * “I swear to fucking god if you go to that pool party with a broken leg I will drag your ass back home.”
  * “Liam you can barely walk as it is, try not to drink yourself into oblivion. I’m not carrying you home.” Brian carries him home
  * Brian is secretly very nurturing and protective (almost motherly tbh) and seeing someone he cares about being hurt/sick just brings out that side of him in full force




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian/Liam, ft. Brian doing cute shit to make Liam a flustered mess

  * Does Brian fluster Liam 24/7 just cuz? Yes, yes he does
  * Does Liam act like he hates it but secretly loves it? Yes, yes he does
  * Are they adorable together? Yes, yes they are
  * Considering that Brian is a tease and Liam can be flustered easily, Liam seems to be in a constant state of blushing around him
  * I mean it’s not that hard though. All Brian has to do is do any sort of PDA and Liam is blushing mess in seconds
  * Liam is especially weak for any sort of neck kiss
  * Sometimes Liam and Brian will just be casually holding hands and Brian will pepper Liam’s hand with a few kisses, all while making perfect contact with him The look on Liam’s face is priceless
  * Brian passing Liam in the hall and just whispering something dirty in his ear and walking away like nothing happened is a pretty common thing too
  * And Brian would totally do super over the top romantic stuff because he knows that Liam is secretly a hopeless romantic
  * Things like getting him roses or chocolates are pretty regular since he knows that Liam will become a bumbling mess.
  * Brian honestly can’t get enough of how adorable his boyfriend is
  * Brian playfully teases/jokes around with Liam in a lowkey flirty way a lot too
  * Like, Brian will be taking a nap or something and Liam is trying to wake him up and Brian just says “Only true loves kiss can wake me” and waits to get a kiss 
  * Or Brian will be really tired and will just flop down on Liam and say he’ll die unless he gets a kiss
  * You get what I’m saying? That kind of dorky stuff?
  * And cheesy pick up lines? Brian has a seemingly endless supply
  * “Is your name google, because you’re all I’ve been searching for.”
  * “Hey are you butt dialing me?” “Brian, I don’t even have my phone-” “Because I swear that ass is calling me.” rip Liam de Lioncourt
  * “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”
  * You get the idea
  * But deep down Brian genuinely means everything he does to fluster Liam. Its just one of his odd ways of showing affection
  * And while he does usually just do it to be playful or show affection, he does occasionally do it to cheer Liam up. While Liam does get all flustered when Brian does his cute/cheesy shit, it always brings a smile to his face and a warm feeling to his heart




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Valerie (separate) with an s/o who has a lot of piercings and likes jewelry

##  Liam:

  * Well it’s not mainstream, so he considers it cool
  * It doesn’t take him long to realize how much they’re into jewelry considering that they always have some on
  * So Liam, being the over the top romantic dork he is, can’t help but get them some all the time as little gifts
  * Because with the way their eyes light up whenever something catches their eye and a smile lights up their face when they get a new piece, how can he resist spoil them?
  * He gets them cute bracelets, dazzling necklaces, sparkling rings, anything and everything he thinks they might like
  * I can especially see him getting one of those cute crown rings?
  * And he would definitely get them the personalized stuff
  * And they would obviously be receiving their birthstone at some point
  * He honestly doesn’t understand how they look so insanely good with nearly any piece of jewelry
  * I’m sure at some point his s/o would suggest that they get matching jewelry. Something cheesy cute like two charms on a necklace or bracelet that fit together
  * He would be kind of against it at first
  * But he’s too much of a hopeless romantic and the idea does seem kind of cute, so they end up getting them
  * The first time they wear them Liam can’t stop blushing, and it’s honestly adorable



##  Valerie:

  * Considering that she wears some jewelry of her own, she can relate to her s/o liking jewelry, though not on quite the same level
  * She usually has some jewelry in her store, which she’ll end up saving as little gifts for them
  * And she definitely has some connections, so she’ll be able to get her s/o some blingy stuff that would usually be super expensive
  * Because if they’re dating her they better get used to living like a king/queen
  * The two of them would go on pretty regular spending sprees and come back with a small fortune of jewelry
  * They would definitely share their stuff. At this point, they’ve honestly lost track of who’s is who’s
  * Valerie helps her s/o pick out what they wear since she has similar taste to them
  * And they’ve probably messed around and took ridiculous pictures of each other in _all_ their jewelry most likely when they’re drunk
  * If they ever suggested getting matching jewelry she would be all over that
  * She might have even been the one to suggest it
  * You know, they might even get multiple pairs of matching sets so that they have more variety
  * And Valerie just loves the matching jewelry so much because it’s kind of like saying “Yeah, that’s my s/o, back off”




	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian with a short s/o!

  * At the very beginning of their relationship, Brian may have teased them just a _tiny_ bit about their height
  * He’s a guy who tends to joke around a lot, and he genuinely didn’t know that his playful comments were upsetting them
  * But the moment he realized that they were actually being bothered by his jokes, he stopped right away
  * Awkwardly apologized and felt guilty about if for a solid week
  * He was lowkey extra affectionate and got them a little present to say sorry
  * Afterwards, he was careful to make sure he never said anything that might possibly upset them again. He honestly can’t stand seeing them sad, and the idea that he was the cause of it for once really messed with him, even though he didn’t show it too much
  * If anyone ever makes any sort of rude comment about their height, he’s going to say something, even if his s/o tells him to just forget about it
  * He won’t get super aggressive about it, just a light reminder to not talk about his s/o’s height like that
  * While his tone is pretty casual, his eyes are enough to tell them to shut up if they value their life
  * What? Brian is just very persuasive, that’s all yeah that’s a lie
  * He can actually read his s/o’s emotions pretty well. While he may seem somewhat reserved, he’s really just being observant, so he can tell when they’re upset right away
  * If they’re ever feeling really frustrated about clothes not fitting them right, useless because they can’t reach something, or upset in any other way because of their height, Brian will become an affectionate mess of reassurance
  * He’ll just wrap them up in a hug and rock side to side a little, hushing them and kissing the top of their head I’m a sucker for Brian secretly being gentle and nurturing towards the people he cares about, sue me
  * He personally loves that they’re short because cuddling with them is literally the most relaxing thing ever
  * He can just completely wrap himself around them and they’re just so small and cuddly?? Like how can he not instantly be put in a good mood by just being snugly with them???
  * So yeah, when he has a bad day they’ll just end up cuddling together on the couch 
  * They once stole his jacket when it was cold out and he pretended to not even bat an eye
  * But on the inside he was a blushing mess because how can they look so cute with his jacket that is way too big for them??? How????
  * He definitely engulfs them in a hug from behind and rests his head on theirs all the time
  * And lots of kisses on the top of their head
  * And Brain will happily give them a lift if their view is being blocked
  * Or sometimes he’ll just pick them up just cause he feels like scooping them up in his arms for no apparent reason




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite werewolf with a werefox s/o :)

  * Generally, the were-anythings get along really well since they have a lot in common, so it was really no surprise when they got together
  * Scott was a tiny bit worried about how the wolf pack would react to find out he’s dating a werefox. He knows they’re easy to aggravate and didn’t want to stir up any trouble
  * If they tried to give her any problems, he would of course step in and do his best to keep them well away from her
  * But, they were surprisingly okay with it and tend to give them their space
  * They both try to be as helpful as they can for each other during full moons, even if it’s just doing little things like making the other coffee or getting them a snack
  * They’re very attentive towards each other since a full moon can be pretty stressful if you don’t care care of yourself
  * And Scott is such an over the top sweetheart. He’ll make sure she feels safe and relaxed during whatever phases she goes through during a full moon. It’s simply in his nature to care a lot about her, and he genuinely wants to help however he can
  * There are probably some differences between a fox and a wolf during a full moon, so he tries to understand them to the best of his ability. He may not be too bright, but he’s really trying his best for her
  * His s/o is probably a lot smaller than him, since foxes are naturally smaller than wolves
  * He doesn’t mind one bit though, and thinks their height difference is absolutely adorable
  * Scott would definitely pick her up a lot to twirl her around or help her see over other people
  * Or just to give her a hug and cover her in kisses 
  * And he thinks her fluffy tail is precious, just saying
  * Sometimes when they’re walking together their tails just end up twirling together. It’s kind of their way of holding hands
  * I can lowkey see her sitting on his shoulder and putting her fluffy tail around his head like a hat or scarf???
  * In general lots of cute stuff like that goes on between them
  * And they’re both super cuddly, especially when it’s cold outside
  * Being extra fluffy just makes cuddling 10x better




	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on how to make Liam flustered ;)

  * I’ve always seem him as the type that acts all suave and romantic but can be turned into a blushing mess if someone says anything even slightly flirty towards him
  * In public it’s kind of hard to make him flustered because he’ll just clear his throat, give them a don’t-you-dare-look, and look away. He gets really embarrassed when he blushes, so he will do everything in his power to avoid it in public
  * But being in private he’s more vulnerable, so it’s a completely different situation
  * Anything they do will turn him into a blushing mess without fail
  * Cheesy pick up lines will make him stop whatever he’s doing and look at them while his face is slowly heating up
  * Honestly the cheesier it is, the more he blushes
  * “Hey, are you a parking ticket?”
  * “No, what are you even talking-”
  * “Cuz you’ve got fine written all over you.”
  * Rip Liam
  * He’s secretly weak for anything cute they do, like eskimo kisses, playing with his hair, forehead kisses, or just peppering his face with kisses
  * The more affectionate and over the top it is, the more poor vampire boy’s heart is absolutely melting
  * he really loves the affection, but he’ll never admit it
  * Liam may be the master of doing suave, over the top romantic gestures, but he has absolutely no idea what to do when receiving them
  * So yeah, if you want to make him a bumbling mess, surprise him with a romantic date
  * Any witty reply will just become a jumble of stuttering, I promise
  * But if you really want to mess with him, kiss his neck
  * It’s the best reaction, honestly. His face just lights up an uncontrollable red and he just loses any sort of ability to speak or act normal
  * Leave a mark and he’ll be blushing for the next week, I swear
  * Even the little things like telling him you love him before you go to bed, giving him a quick peck before class, and just being genuinely loving in general will make him blush at least a little
  * He’s so used to having a wall up around him, and to know that someone sincerely loves him for him will always warm up his heart




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Liam (good luck tbh)

  * Such a picky shopper smh
  * Bless the poor saps who go shopping with him. It can take him hours to just pick out one shirt.
  * “Here, you like this color, don’t you?”
  * “No, no, that’s Sky Blue. I need _Stormy_ Sky Blue.”
  * He’s literally overthinking everything and anything
  * And he’s extremely selective about the stores he shops from. Obviously, he only buys from stores that very few people have heard of because mainstream sucks
  * Honestly he shops for clothes a lot more than he lets on
  * He tends to go shopping more in the winter since stores are selling long sleeve shirts and pants then. Being a vampire means his skin is sensitive to the sun, so naturally he’ll need more coverage
  * In addition to that, Liam spends a lot of time shopping for hats too. In his room he literally has a shelf dedicated to nothing but sun hats. He has a variety of them to match with various outfits
  * If he’s not shopping for himself and is helping someone else, he basically becomes a fashion critic. Usually he’s blunt about his opinion, but if he likes you enough he’ll have the politeness to do so respectfully. His s/o and close friends are probably the only ones who will be treated like this.




	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on Damien being a dad :)

  * Damien is literally the best dad ever. I’m not even kidding you right now omg
  * We all know he would do their hair. Literally the moment they had hair Damien was making sure it was cute af. And they always have the best outfits, everyone is low key jealous.
  * He would also let them play with his hair. Just let me tell you, if seeing an adorable child standing on a stool to put flowers in a demon prince’s hair doesn’t melt your heart I don’t know what will.
  * As they got older he would totally do their make-up and nails if they wanted him to
  * And if anyone tries to point out that he’s “gone soft” he will give them a swift reminder that he’s still as kick ass as usual.
  * He loves playing all sorts of games with them! Damien plays along with all their imaginary games and he finds it adorable. They play board games too. He can be really competitive though, but he lets them win at least a few times (please note that there is a strict rule of never playing Monoply in the Lavey household. It never ends well)
  * When he had to give them the birds and the bees talk he doesn’t really stress about. He’s blunt and straightforward, it’s honestly kinda funny.
  * Piggy back rides or sitting on his shoulders and holding onto his horns happens a lot. 
  * Of course, his children are completely educated on all the ways of fire. They could probably light a match before they could walk. (Damien was so proud)
  * While he seems all tough on the outside we all know he would be such a softie with his kids. He’s constantly doting on them and it’s just so precious. At Christmas or their birthdays they always get a shit ton of presents because Damien just loves spoiling them.
  * He’s the chill dad that’s opened-minded and supportive of his kiddos. He shows up to all their games, performances, etc
  * Honestly he’s always bragging about how amazing and talented his kids are. 
  * He’s up to date trends and gets their jokes, so most of their friends like him. Plus, he always has a lot of junk food for everyone to eat.
  * Just keep in mind that when the situation calls for it he become fiercely protective. Don’t mess with his kids because Damien will seriously make whoever is rude to his kids regret it. The good news is that they probably never get bullied!
  * When they’re sick he stays home to take care of them. He tries to make chicken noodle soup for them but it literally catches on fire. He ends up ordering them some take out from their favorite restaurants. 
  * When they get to the age of dating oohh boy. Damien has some pretty high standards to date his kids. He would totally be the dad to always make sure his kids are getting treated right, cuz his little angels demons aren’t going to settle for shit, not in his watch 
  * He jokes around and is really sarcastic with his kids, but in private he can be more gentle and nurturing in his own little way. He’s probably really good at cheering his kids up.




	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite demon boy Damien with an artistic and super supportive werewolf s/o

  * To the outsider your relationship may just seem like endless pranks and trouble(usually involving fire), but you two are really supportive af of each other 
  * You let him practice doing your hair and makeup a lot so that he can get better. You’re always there for him and help him gain the confidence to be more open with his parents about it. He doesn’t always know how to express his gratitude but he shows it in his own unique way (which usually involves lots of fire, big surprise)
  * And of course he’s just as supportive when it comes to your art. Literally your personal cheerleader, always helping you share your work, helping with art block, and overall helping you become more confident.
  * He’ll go to art museums with you too! While he might drag his feet a little at first, but when he sees how happy you are it makes it well worth it. Plus the more gruesome and fiery paintings and sculptures keep him entertained 
  * He low key brags about how talented you are tbh
  * He’s supporting you to be less shy too! He won’t push you too far out of your comfort zone because he doesn’t want to make you freak out or anything, but he doesn’t want your shyness holding you back either. Usually his plans work since he can bring out the wild side in almost anyone
  * Damien also helps you during the full moons. Even if most people are scared of you during it he’s learned how to handle you. In fact, he’s the only person who can really calm you down during full moons. He becomes very gentle and soothing so you don’t loose control or anything. As you start to calm down he’ll become a bit more joking/sarcastic but still acting with gentleness you wouldn’t expect of him
  * So really, you two are the ultimate duo, you support him, he supports you, just all around love.




	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott with a tall deer s/o :)

  * Scott’s pretty tall himself, so he can understand how annoying it can be
  * Scott would constantly warn them about low ceilings or doorways that they might catch their antlers on
  * While their deer legs might make them a bit clumsy at times, they can run a lot faster than most monsters, so they can keep up with Scott fairly well
  * If they ever damaged their antlers in any way, Scott would help them bandage them up
  * And if Scott were to ever hurt their antlers in any way (which is very likely because he forgets his own strength a lot) he would become a babbling mess of apologizes. Luckily, his s/o don’t mind much, since their antlers naturally break off anyway. Scott’s just speeding the process along
  * The first time their antlers naturally broke off and they just walked up to Scott with nothing more than little stubs he freaked out a little
  * Like??? What happened to you??? Are you okay??? 
  * But once they explained it was totally natural and healthy he calmed down
  * Having such a heavy weight on their head causes them to get a sore neck sometimes, so Scott gives them neck rubs. For as big as his hands are, he gives surprisingly good massages
  * He also rubs around the base of their horns because he knows they like the feeling of it 
  * He’s very mindful of their antlers when they’re cuddling, both for their sake and his own 
  * He decorates their antlers during the holidays. During Christmas he hangs little ornaments and bells on them, Halloween he sticks little candies to them, Easter he wraps them in cute flowers, etc




	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott with a chubby s/o who makes self-deprecating jokes about herself and is teased by other monsters :(

  * First things first, Scott doesn’t care if she’s chubby. He thinks she’s beautiful just the way she is and he wouldn’t change a thing about her.
  * And that’s why he doesn’t understand why she’s so self-conscious. Like???? You’re so pretty??? How can you not see it??? How??? Like, honey you could be a model???
  * At first he doesn’t really notice the self-deprecating jokes. Everyone does it occasionally, so he doesn’t pick up on just how excessive they are until they had been dating for a few weeks. When he does, he’s quick to put a stop to it. He’s very insistent about it, telling her that she’s beautiful and that those types of jokes are only hurting herself. 
  * She tries to brush it off but Scott uses his puppy dog eyes and she just has to agree to at least try to stop making as many of those hurtful jokes.
  * He’s genuinely concerned because he’s seen how upset she can get about her looks. He hates seeing her so sad, so he feels the need to try to cheer her up
  * So Scott makes it his personal mission to make sure she feels as beautiful as she really is. He’s constantly showering her with compliments: telling her how nice she looks, how good that new shirt looks on her, just giving her as much of his love as he can. This also includes an unlimited amount of hugs and kisses.
  * And if anyone is rude to her, Scott won’t tolerate it. He’ll gently pull her away from whoever is being rude and reassure her that what they’re saying isn’t true. I’ve never seen Scott as the confrontational type, but the monsters that bully her might be receiving a nasty side-eye from him in the future, which is saying a lot for Scott.
  * All in all, Scott wants his s/o to love themselves as much as he loves them




	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Liam is affectionate with a female s/o

  * In general I’ve always seen Liam as the type that’s more affectionate in private
  * He’s just a bit shy about PDA, so being more loving in private is simply easier for him
  * The most you’ll get out of him in public is a quick kiss or holding hands, but even then he’s blushing really hard
  * When you two are alone it’s a far different story
  * Literally won’t stay off you
  * When you two are playing games, reading, talking, or really doing anything that involves being fairly still he’s going to be cuddling you. Whether it’s full on spooning or just having an arm around you, he’s touching you in some affectionate manner. 
  * I also see him as the type that would subconsciously rub the small of your back or your hips sometimes
  * Would totally use your lap as a pillow. Might use your chest too if you’re cool with that
  * Depending on your height, when you’re standing still he’ll hug you from behind and lazily nuzzle your neck
  * And since Liam is a vampire he’s usually pretty cold, so he kind of uses you as a heater? Just wraps himself around you to warm up? Might sneak his cold hands under your shirt just to mess with you
  * He always leans into your touch whenever you cup his face or something
  * Kisses are usually slow and romantic, with little nibbles occasionally
  * Making out sessions probably happen in the dark in a mess of cozy blankets. Liam is always really soft and gentle, mainly because he doesn’t want to accidentally scratch you with his fangs. If he does he’ll quickly apologize and kiss over the cut.
  * Just a warning, he’s really into neck kisses so just be prepared. They can be anything from innocent little smooches or leaving hickies (I highly suggest buying some scarves)
  * Also, this is kinda random but I think Liam absolutely adores hugs but has no clue how to initiate them. If he’s upset about something, a hug is really the best way to cheer him up. 
  * So yeah please give this boy hugs




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a gamer s/o who is especially fond of Animal Crossing

  * I think Liam would be the type of person who could easily get into video games, so having a gamer s/o would work out great!
  * The two of them stay up late a lot playing video games. Honestly the positions they get into while playing can be just as funny as they are cute. Sometimes they’ll be leaning against each other, laying/sitting on the others lap, or sprawled over each other in some other way
  * Since Liam is a vampire and doesn’t really need sleep, he could happily stay up all night playing games with them.
  * But if his s/o needs to sleep he will eventually make them go to bed, even if he has to drag/carry them to the bed. As much as he loves playing video games with them, he also wants to make sure his s/o is getting proper rest.
  * In competitive games they’re playfully teasing each other. If one of them is losing badly they might lean over and kiss the other, just to distract them from the game. Small tip: Kiss or nip at his neck and you will be sure to win!
  * But be ready because he’ll get you back for it.
  * And in cooperative games they work together really well. When they get to a harder level they’re yelling at the screen and trying to make full blown plans as to how they’ll beat the level.
  * “So, you go around the back to flank them, while I take the right side by the entrance and when-“
  * “But what about the center tower, shouldn’t one of us be up there?”
  * “True, true, so scratch the last plan and-“
  * If they’re ever at a party where there are video games, beware, because they are near impossible to take down together. 
  * He’s known that his s/o has been into Animal Crossing for a long time since they almost always have their ds with them, but he’s never played it himself… yet
  * His s/o got him into Animal Crossing through a variety of puppy dog eyes and nagging.
  * So Liam had to eventually at least try it out?
  * And he actually liked it?
  * So now it’s a pretty common thing to see Liam and his s/o in the corner playing Animal Crossing
  * I can also see Liam as the type that would get his s/o Animal Crossing plushies or key chains or something else along those lines if they’re into it. He’s probably awkward and blushy when giving it to them, just kinda subtly handing it to them.




	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian with a workaholic and insomniac s/o who highkey regrets their life decisions once they're feeling sick and tired

  * The first time it happened Brian was completely unprepared for you to come inside looking like death itself
  * Even though he didn’t show it too much, he was actually really worried. You were clearly not getting enough food, water, sleep, or really anything to keep yourself healthy.
  * He made you lie down and rest as he fussed over you, getting you something to eat and trying to make you as comfortable as possible. Even after you had fallen asleep he checked on you regularly because you had really spooked him
  * When you had rested and were more capable of thinking straight he asked you what had happened. Even if you were a bit embarrassed, Brian was gently insistent and managed to get you to explain
  * You awkwardly told him that you had been given a big project, and had been working on it instead of sleeping. A few minutes had turned into a few hours, and a few hours had turned into the whole night.
  * When you mentioned that this wasn’t the first occasion of working instead of sleeping, he was low key mad that it had been going on without him noticing?
  * He wasn’t mad at you, more so mad at himself for not noticing your symptoms sooner? He wants to take care of you and kinda thought he had failed you?
  * Now that he understood what was going on, Brian is a bit more prepared
  * In general, he’s pretty relaxed about everything. He won’t be overbearingly worried, but he still cares about you in his own laid back manner. 
  * It’s actually a good thing, because his relaxed nature makes you more relaxed
  * He makes sure you’re taking breaks and taking care of yourself.
  * He understands that you want to finish your projects, but he also wants you to know the world isn’t going to crumble apart if you don’t finish two weeks early
  * When you’ve been working for awhile he might come hug you from behind and start nuzzling your neck as a sign you should rest
  * But if you refuse to leave your chair he will 100% drag you of your chair, carry you over his shoulder, and trap you in his arms until you fall asleep. 
  * He’ll let you steal his jacket to use as blanket 
  * If you take any pills to help you fall asleep he’ll remind you to take them. If you don’t like taking pills and are being stubborn about it, he’ll crouch down in front of you and do cute shit until you agree to take it Once tickled you into agreement
  * He doesn’t care how long he has to stay up to help you fall asleep
  * Will gently rock you or play with your hair, maybe playing some music in the background, whatever will help you fall asleep. For as nonchalant as he usually seems, he’s actually quite good at comforting others, especially those he’s close to




	24. Chapter 24

  * Brian can totally understand where you’re coming from when you explain to him that you don’t mean to be so distant around people, you’re just really awkward. He can be kind of the same way too.
  * If you’re ever feeling self-conscious about how awkward you are, Brian will be quick to cheer you up, either with a hug, kisses, chocolate, cuddles or all of the above. Definitely all of the above.
  * When you guys are at a party and you’re feeling uncomfortable he’ll recognize the signs and put his arm around you. He’ll be a little hesitant the first few times but he’ll become more comfortable with it as the relationship goes on.
  * If you’re feeling especially awkward at a party(or really any social situation) he’ll calmly pull you out of there. You guys can spend the rest of the night binge watching tv. And you aren’t complaining at all cuz you get sleepy brian cuddles yyeesss
  * Brian will introduce you to new people if you’re too nervous to do it yourself
  * If you want to try getting over your awkwardness he’ll try to help however he can. He’s a softie, so whatever makes you happy he’s all in for.
  * Whenever you do something out of your comfort zone he’s proud of you. He doesn’t know quite how to show it, so he’ll just give you a little kiss on your head.
  * Or if you’re happy with your awkward self he’s totally cool with that too. Once again, if you’re happy, he’s happy.
  * If people tease you about being awkward he’s gonna hear about it. 
  * Just casually walking down the hall with you and if someone who’s been rude to you starts walking towards you they will receive the mother of all death glares. If they know what’s good for them they will promptly turn around.
  * If they don’t know whats good for them… oh boy.




	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien LaVey with a shy s/o. Simple as that

  * Damien genuinely thinks that his s/o’s shyness is adorable
  * And honestly it’s kinda cool too? Kinda mysterious?
  * Even if they be more comfortable and outgoing around him, they can still be a little shy with affection. Damien finds it precious because he can fluster them super easily
  * And yes, he most definitely becomes over the top romantic and flirty just to turn them into a blushing mess. He probably teases them about it a little too, but, of course, he means well 
  * Also, their differences only make them all the more compatible
  * Because of their naturally more subdued nature, Damien was quick to trust them and become comfortable around them
  * And they help him keep his cool and relax in a way he can’t around anyone else
  * Overall, they have a very calming effect on him. They’re the only person who can truly make him back down from a fight
  * It honestly boggles everyone’s minds how them, so quiet and meek, can actually make Damien back down from a fight with just a few gentle words
  * On the flip side, Damien’s rowdy and outgoing personality brings out what confidence they have. He helps them come out of their shell, both from his constant joking and careless fun, and the fact that they, oddly enough, feel very safe beside Damien he’s lowkey proud that they chose him of all monsters to trust
  * So while they may seem very shy around other people, Damien knows how wild their mischievous side can be
  * Everyone’s always a little skeptical about the stories Damien tells about him and his s/o, who doesn’t seem like the type to plan destructive pranks, go to any rowdy parties, or do half the things that Damien talks about
  * Damien personally finds it hilarious how everyone thinks his s/o is all innocent and such. If only they knew it’s the quiet ones you should worry about…
  * Some random monster talking to his s/o: “Aaww you’re such a cutie! So quiet and innocent!”
  * Damien: *snorts into his drink*
  * Of course, Damien loves each side of their personality, shy and not so shy, so he won’t go trying to push them _too_ far out of their comfort zone
  * Yes, he wants to see them overcome their shyness so they aren’t afraid to be themselves in the presence of others, but he’s aware that they have their boundaries 
  * The two of them have this nonverbal way of communicating to each other that has slowly evolved with their relationship
  * For example, if they were to stand right up against him and hold his arm, Damien would know that was their way of saying they were uncomfortable with whatever was going on with them, it would probably be something like receiving a lot of unwanted attention from people they didn’t know well
  * And Damien will always stay by their side during parties so they don’t get stressed by being around too many people
  * He secretly thinks that it’s super cute the way they cling to his side - he likes the fact that they feel safe with him
  * If they start to look uncomfortable he’ll come up behind them, probably doing something lowkey and kinda sweet like resting his hands on their hips or rubbing their sides (it takes their mind off overthinking every little social interaction)
  * If they’re really starting to get overwhelmed with all the people around or they’re just tired after talking to so many people, he’ll happily leave the party with them
  * He likes spending time with them, even when they’re not at some wild party, because he’s genuinely just that in love with them and he would kill for the undivided attention he gets from them when they’re alone
  * He’s not super over protective or anything, but he does tend to keep an eye on them when they’re talking to someone he doesn’t completely trust. Because they’re so shy, they’re also a major push over and there’s no way Damien will let his s/o take any sort of bs
  * Honestly, the idea of someone thinking they can just walk over them sends his blood boiling, and trust me, you don’t want Damien angry at you, _especially_ when it comes to his s/o
  * Damien will handle anyone who tries to take advantage of their meek nature by having a little “talk” with them :)




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam being denied cuddles after he didn't cuddle his s/o. Sweet, sweet revenge!

  * Considering how affectionate Liam is in private, I don’t think he could go five minutes without at least a little nuzzle
  * While he isn’t the most affectionate out in public, it’s a completely different story in private. He’s always touching them in some way, whether it’s just having his arm slung around them or practically latching himself to their body
  * It’s just natural for him to want to be close to them. At this point in their relationship, he almost doesn’t even realize it when he’s reaching out towards them
  * So he’s more than a little surprised that when he reaches out to hold their hand, they move it away from him. Usually, they’re just as affectionate, if not more affectionate, than him
  * And their silence is uncanny to say the least. The two of them hardly ever shut up, so he’s a little concerned with how quiet they’re being
  * He doesn’t pay these first few incidents to much mind. But when they keep shrugging off his affections, busying themselves with anything besides Liam, and only replying in quick one word replies, he can’t help but sense that something is up
  * He’ll reach out towards them and make this kinda grabby motion to ask them to come over and cuddle with him, probably whining their name in a really cute way too that ain’t gonna help you here buddy
  * But nope, they walk right past his outstretched arms and into the kitchen to busy themselves with something there
  * As they pass him, they say “If you’d wanted to cuddle, why didn’t you just do it earlier?” which is the longest sentence they’ve probably said to him in awhile
  * It takes him a moment to realize what they’re talking about, but the realization hits him soon enough. Earlier that day, they had tried to snuggle up with him and he had shrugged them off by no more than clearing his throat and mumbling “not here”
  * He tries to awkwardly explain that he just doesn’t feel comfortable with being that vulnerable and open with his affections in public
  * But yeah, they’re feeling petty so they’re definitley not hearing one word of any of that
  * Liam feels lowkey bad about it now but he doesn’t want to admit that
  * Now that he realizes cuddling will be off limits until they’re done feeling petty, he tries to convince himself he’s just fine
  * He tries to tell himself that he doesn’t really want to cuddle _that_ bad. He doesn’t really need to run his hands through their hair, or feel their warm body pressed up against him, or hear the steady beat of their heart—
  * Nope, nope, he doesn’t need it. He’s a grown man and he can handle himself just fine
  * I mean, yeah, the idea of feeling their calm breathing against his and murmuring sweet things to one another does sound nice
  * But it’s not like he _needs_ it or anything
  * …. but he would really like to have them in his arms, lights off and burying his head in the crook of their neck as he forgets about everything and everyone else…
  * Screw it he’s desperate for cuddles, who needs dignity 
  * Yeah, it doesn’t take long for his resolve to shatter. While he may be super reserved in public, this boy needs all the affection he can get in private. He can barely keep his hands to himself for just a few moments with them, so there was really no way he was going to last long against their could shoulder
  * So, after a quiet sigh, he gets off the couch and stumbles over to where they’re at in the kitchen fussing over some dishes
  * He wraps his arms around them from behind, burying his head in the crook of their neck. He’ll begin to talk very softly to them, probably calling them dear or darling, doing whatever he can to bring out their cuddly side
  * And as persuading as Liam’s soft words and even softer kisses against their neck are, it’s not enough to break them
  * So Liam will have no choice but to just scoop them up in his arms and take them back to the couch. They don’t try to resist for too long because 1.) Liam has vampire strength on his side and 2.) and while they hate to admit it, they’ve lost most of their determination to stay petty and just want to cuddle now
  * Liam will carry them back to the couch, dim the lights, and wrap the two of them in a warm blanket. Knowing Liam, they’re either in a tangle of limbs, or they’re sitting on his lap, talking softly about whatever they feel like. He’ll probably be playing with their hair too, and rubbing circles into the back of their neck because this boy was missing his daily dose of cuddles
  * Of course, there’s still a chance they’re still feeling petty about being turned down earlier, but Liam will just softly kiss away their complaints. And trust me, it’s impossible to stay mad at that point




	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four playable characters with a human s/o!

##  Brian:

  * He doesn’t really make a big deal out of it since he knows they’re a little self conscious
  * Being a human means sticking out 24/7, so whether they like it not, they tend to get a lot of attention. It’s not necessarily bad or good attention, people just tend to stare at least a little as they pass by
  * If they’re a more reserved person who doesn’t really like the attention, he’ll put an arm around them to comfort them, or sometimes let them wear his coat if they’re really uncomfortable
  * He’s always calm and casual when explaining monster related things that they don’t understand. He usually tries to compare it to some other human custom he knows so that they have something to relate it to
  * He knows that everything with monsters can be overwhelming at times, so he’s totally okay with just spending a relaxing evening at home with them so they’re in a more familiar setting
  * The first time that Brian’s arm fell off (it happens every now and then) they freaked out, and Brian has always remembered to explain things _beforehand_ to avoid similar situations
  * And while he does realize that they’re trying their best, he can’t help but tease them a little bit about the incident every now and then
  * In general, when he does tease them which is really hard to avoid when they’re so small but trying to act all tough its always very lighthearted
  * He’s not too protective of them since most monsters don’t have a problem with humans, especially one as nice as his s/o
  * That being said, there are still some monsters who don’t exactly get along with humans
  * Said monsters are usually easy to spot since they make their thoughts on humans quite clear
  * Brian makes it equally clear that if they want to do anything to his s/o, they’ll have to get through him first. He doesn’t have to really say anything to make his threat clear. His eyes say it all
  * Luckily, most monsters know that as chill as Brian usually is, he can put up a fight, so they should all stay clear of him. Sure, they might shoot his s/o a dirty look or two, but Brian will simply loop an arm around them and give those monsters a certain look as a subtle reminder that they should back off
  * And if Brian ever hears anyone talking any sort of crap about his s/o behind their back he will instantly put a stop to it, especially if his s/o is nearby
  * So they never have to worry because Brian always has their back :)



##  Vicky:

  * This little ray of sunshine thinks that their differences make them all the more amazing
  * She’s genuinely interested in learning more about humans and is more than happy to listen to her s/o ramble on about all the weird things humans do
  * Occasionally, she’ll happen to ask a question that leads to a bit of an awkward moment, even if she doesn’t really mean to
  * But she won’t let her s/o ever feel self conscious about not being a monster for one second! Sure, they might not have any of the abilities some monsters have, but that doesn’t make them any less cool!
  * She gives them all her love and affection so that they never feel one second of doubt about it
  * Vicky is always a real dork when explaining things they’re confused about so that they don’t feel dumb for having to ask any questions
  * She’s a bit oblivious to any ill feelings towards her s/o or humans in general, so she tends to unconsciously defuse tense situations by joking around and being her usual smiling self. She’s constantly by her s/o, so the moment she begins to smile and laugh it becomes difficult to really continue being rude or anything
  * It isn’t until she’s talking to her s/o later that she realizes that there was anything bad even going on
  * She’s definitely not oblivious to her s/o’s emotions and will always comfort them when they’re feeling overwhelmed or out of place
  * She’ll won’t make a super big deal out of it and will comfort them calmly and cheerfully
  * Of course, now that Vicky is aware of the issue, she won’t hesitate to march right up to whoever was rude to them and make them be nicer to her s/o! she’s trying I swear, she literally can’t be intimidating even if she wants to
  * And Vicky is definitely down to visit her s/o’s parents. It was probably her idea because she’s so excited to see a bunch of humans and, more importantly, meet their family



##  Oz:

  * This soft boi is supportive in a more quiet way
  * He won’t push them into any situations that they’re not familiar with or don’t like, and will always take the time to gently explain things to them
  * He’s a little bit over protective, since he prefers to steer both him and his s/o clear of conflict
  * He’s lowkey in a constant state of anxiety during parties unless they’re right by his side. He’s seen how rowdy these parties can get and worries that they could be hurt, especially when he considers that they aren’t nearly as big and strong as most other monsters
  * So yeah, he’s kinda clingy because he wants to be sure they’re safe
  * And while Oz may not seem like the type who would be very capable of watching out for his s/o due to his reserved nature, keep in mind he’s the personification of fear. If there really is no avoiding conflict, he can definitely keep his s/o safe
  * And he panics just a tiny bit when he loses them in big crowds at parties, but relaxes almost instantly once he finds them again
  * “Hey sweetie, are you doing okay? I lost track of you for a few minutes.”
  * “DAMIEN SHOWED ME HOW TO BLOW SHIT UP”
  * The next five minutes are Oz making sure they’re okay while screaming internally
  * It takes a lot of effort on his part to not be fussing over them 24/7. He knows that they’re still fairly capable as a human, but he just can’t help but worry. He’s always asking if they’re okay, making sure that no one is giving them any problems. He really just wants to make sure they’re happy and comfortable around all these monsters and that they never feel scared or threatened
  * Oz is always very gentle with them, mainly because he has this very minor insecurity that _he_ might scare them. He knows they’re brave, but it’s always a nagging worry in the back of his head that makes him treat them very delicately
  * Also, Oz was _very_ nervous about meeting their family. It took a lot of convincing on their part to have Oz meet them
  * And like Oz, the phobias think that his s/o is absolutely precious. He had to explain what the phobias were pretty early on in their relationship because they have a habit of climbing and clinging to his s/o
  * It took his s/o awhile to get used to the phobias, but now they think that the phobias are adorable and will gladly play with them. The phobias are just as fond of them, and always become more energetic in their presence



##  Amira:

  * She thinks that her s/o is the most badass person out there and she’ll make sure that everyone knows it
  * She’s pretty chill about them being a human, not making a big fuss out of it. She acknowledges that there may be a fair amount of physical differences between them and most monsters, but she doesn’t see that as a big deal or anything
  * She has a tendency of forgetting that little fact though, and may drag her s/o into situations that aren’t quite safe for them. She usually only realizes this afterwards though, which results in her awkwardly apologizing and making sure they’re okay
  * Of course, Amira does look fairly human (besides the fiery hair of course) so she can usually relate to her s/o fairly well
  * And while she doesn’t seem to be very protective, she’s still watching out for them. Usually, the only visible sign that she might be getting a little worried is when she slings an arm around them
  * Since Amira is so outgoing and friendly, most people know her s/o pretty well and are kinda watching out for them too, which is probably why her s/o hardly ever has to deal with any problems from those who don’t like humans
  * Also, if her s/o is shy, being able to be introduced to a lot of monsters right off the bat is a big relief for them that helps them become more comfortable
  * Amira has a lot of friends and connections, so if anyone ever even tries to be rude towards her s/o, they’ll have to pay dearly. She isn’t going to let her s/o take any bullshit, not on her watch
  * She will be silently judging whoever is rude to her s/o, while planning exactly how she’s going to get back at them
  * Amira’s not too good at heartfelt comforting. When she comforts her s/o it usually consists of her making lighthearted jokes, rambling about how cool they are, and going on about not listening to whatever idiots were causing them issues




	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott thinks he accidentally hurt his s/o and they have to comfort him <3

  * Scott, obviously, is extremely strong and has a tendency of forgetting his own strength. It’s a bad habit he’s had since he was young, and he always feels super bad whenever he accidentally hurts someone, especially those that he’s close too
  * Because it’s such a common occurrence, Scott tries his best to be especially gentle with his s/o
  * Scott is very affectionate, so it can be difficult to always remember to loosen up his hug or not hold them so close while cuddling
  * Another tendency that he’s picked up over the years is always becoming really hard on himself whenever he does accidentally hurt them, even if it wasn’t actually his fault. If he thinks he had even the slightest thing to do with them getting hurt, boom, blames himself
  * Suddenly, he sees himself as not only an awful boyfriend, but also a dumb and clumsy werewolf in general. He’s a mess of apologies and genuinely feels so bad it’s heartbreaking just to see him like this
  * Of course, he’ll get you a band-aid, ice pack, whatever you need. The whole time, he’s probably going on about how sorry he is, how dumb he is, how he’s going to make it up to them later, how clumsy he is, etc. He’s basically tearing himself up over one little accidental movement
  * if he hurt them bad enough to make them cry he probably wouldn’t be able to look them in the eye for at least a few hours and would be on the verge of tears himself
  * He’ll become 10x more affectionate and 100x more gentle while he’s apologizing, and will probably remain like that until he really forgets about the incident
  * At first, his s/o will be almost incapable of trying to soothe him and tell him it really wasn’t a big deal because he’s rambling on about how sorry he is
  * Eventually though, Scott will quiet down and they’ll be able to really comfort him
  * The easiest way to soothe Scott is to speak softly and rub his head, so they’ll definitely be doing that. It gives him something else to think about and just after a few moments of doing that, he’s leaning into their touch and finally beginning to relax
  * In all honesty, they’re the only person that can actually calm him down when he’s upset so it’s a good thing they’re there
  * He finds their voice to be very calming, so they’ll be able to talk some common sense into him pretty quickly. With their quiet voice telling him it wasn’t a big deal, they weren’t that hurt, and they weren’t mad at him, he’s finally able to stop beating himself up over the matter
  * Scott would probably want to cuddle for awhile after that, just to be really sure that they weren’t upset with him in any way. He’s a sensitive good boy, so his s/o’s happiness is very important to him




	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General headcanons on Vicky and her dad, who is a mad science teacher

  * Man this is just an adorable relationship
  * They have a really healthy father-daughter bond and are super close. They share a lot of similar interests and geek-out together about the smallest things
  * I can specifically see them being the type to send each other random memes through the day and sometimes having all out meme wars
  * Lots of bad science jokes too
  * He’s always made sure that Vicky has had lots of opportunities to learn and experience the world ever since she was little
  * I can specifically see them doing those daddy daughter dances when she was younger
  * He tries to do her hair, and even though it really isn’t his strong suit, he manages to do a decent job with simple hairstyles through video tutorials
  * And whenever she learned something new in school he would be more than happy to listen to her ramble on and on about everything, even the most basic things like learning shapes or how to spell her name
  * Also, when she was younger, they would always do those cute kiddy science experiments together too
  * Vicky has always looked up to him and strives to make him proud
  * Even as she’s grown up she is still constantly melting her dad’s heart, whether it’s by the little smiles she flashes him through the day or the cute notes she slips into his lunch, she’s his little ray of sunshine. He’s absolutely wrapped around her finger and has to constantly check himself to make sure he isn’t spoiling her rotten
  * And because she’s his little ray of sunshine, he’s naturally very protective of her
  * When Vicky was first going into highschool, he lowkey tried to persuade her to go to a different high school he’s seen what’s gone down at the school he teaches at and he isn’t sure if he wanted Vicky wrapped up in all… that
  * “But dad I want to go to the high school you teach at! High school will be lots of fun, but it will be even better with you there!”
  * “I know, sunshine, but-”
  * Vicky uses puppy dog eyes
  * It is effective
  * So yeah, the first few days of high school he was somehow even more protective than usual. He was texting her between every class and making sure she knew how to get from place to place
  * He managed to chill out when he realized that, despite appearing to be a cinnamon roll, she could handle herself just fine
  * Of course, he’s still going to have super mixed feelings about when she starts dating
  * He keeps a close eye on anyone who shows the slightest bit of interest in his daughter, making sure that they meet his standards and will treat his little girl right
  * Sure, he knows that he shouldn’t be being such a helicopter parent, but if he ever got wind of someone not treating his little lady right, he would go all out with spoiling her and trying to make her feel better
  * Luckily, when he gets to know her crush or s/o, he actually becomes super nice and not at all weird. He’d definitely be the dad to tell them all sorts of embarrassing stories of Vicky and she can only sit back and pray that they forget the stories as soon as possible they won’t forget




	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien comforting and supporting an s/o with anxiety

  * Damien wouldn’t be too great with you at the start. It would definitely take him some time to learn how to recognize and help you with your anxiety
  * The first time he walked in on you in the midst of a panic attack he just… _froze_ up. He was upset that you were upset and was frustrated that he didn’t know what to do that could actually help you
  * He didn’t really know how to react to seeing you so visibly shaken. Usually, you’re the calm one in the relationship and seeing you so upset was plain painful for him. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Your every shuddering gasp pulled at his heart, every whimper a punch to the gut, and every tear a slap to the face, all of which were made 10x worse by the fact he couldn’t _do_ anything about it
  * Honestly, it was kinda rough for the both of you
  * But he loves you and is _hella_ determined to help you. You’re his baby boy/girl and he’ll be damned if he all of people can’t be there to comfort you
  * So yeah. Aggressively supportive demon boyfriend has your back
  * He was reluctant to admit that he needed help, but he eventually worked up the nerve to ask you and your friends for advice
  * So through time and advice, he’s become surprisingly good at handling your anxiety attacks
  * His main way of comforting you is physically, not verbally. At the first sign of you becoming anxious, he’ll loop a warm around your waist. If something is really upsetting you, he’ll then continue by bringing you somewhere secluded where he can just hold you close and let you vent out all the bad feelings you have
  * It’s actually really comforting because he’s always so warm and strong… you end up falling asleep with him a lot
  * When he does decide to say something, it’s always something really casual because he doesn’t do serious all too well
  * He does his best to stay chill when you’re anxious so that he doesn’t make things worse
  * And he’s usually pretty joking so that he can get a laugh out of you, because it always makes your whole body relax against him
  * He probably fiddles with your hair a lot and rubs your back too
  * If you’re having a really bad time he might start rocking a little and hushing you. It’s not something he would usually do, but then again, you do have a habit of bringing out his more tender side
  * Gets pissed at anyone who makes you especially anxious. The first time he might let it go with a nasty glare, but if a pattern of sorts develops (and trust me, Damien is smarter than he looks, he’ll notice if something is up) where the same person seems to be the center of your anxiety… Damien’s going to be having a little chat with them soon
  * If he ever has to comfort you in front of other people, they’re surprised to see just how _soft_ he is with you. Most people had never expected the demon prince to be capable of holding someone so tenderly, but there he is, holding you like you’re the most delicate flower in the world
  * Those that know him well aren’t that surprised. He’s always been sweet on you
  * If anyone tries to tease him about having gone soft, he’ll just shoot them the _deadliest_ glare he can muster before going back to comforting you




	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam dealing with an s/o who was turned into a child by the Coven

  * The moment the coven hands him a child version of you, quickly explaining how a spell had backfired and that it wouldn’t wear off for another 3-5 days he was literally speechless
  * Then they told him good luck and rushed away
  * And he’s just left standing there, holding you at an arm’s length, with a look of confusion that can only be described as “?????”
  * Then he just sighs and rests you on his hip because, let’s face it, he’s dealt with weirder so he should be able to handle this for a few days
  * He may grumble and complain a lot, but his patience for you is endless. You could be getting yourself into trouble every few seconds, and he’d repeatedly pull you right back out of trouble with the same gentle grip on your hand and well meaning scolding
  * He just can’t get mad at you because you’re absolutely adorable and his heart literally can’t take having to say no to you for anything
  * Just point at something and you’ll get it asap, even if you won’t have any need for it once you’re normal age again because Liam is way to weak for your puppy dog eyes
  * He dies a little on the inside whenever you cry because it hurts him enough to see normal aged you cry and having a child version of you do it is just that much worse
  * The moment a single tear begins to pool in your eyes he begins fussing and cooing over you, doing everything he can to make you stop 
  * And he’s super over protective but you can’t exactly blame him considering your school isn’t exactly children friendly
  * So for the few days he’s taking care of little you, he does his best to keep you out of trouble
  * But you certainly seem to to have a way of finding trouble
  * If he so much as turns his back on you for a few seconds, you’re g o n e and he’s freaking out??? You’re so little now??? You could be hurt so easily???
  * “Now, hold my hand please. We’re going through one of the busier halls and I don’t want to lose– _ohgoodgodinheavennotthisagain_ ”
  * So yeah, he keeps you right by his side 24/7 but he’s still a constant state of anxiety because everyone else doesn’t seem to understand how serious this is??? They just keep fawning and cooing over how adorable little kid you is while he’s sitting there with you on his lap like “????”
  * Of course, he still takes lots of pictures to tease you with later
  * And while you little you is super cute, he’s so relieved when you turn back to normal
  * Please be extra affectionate with your poor vampire boy for awhile, the whole experience was super stressful and he needs a break 




	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Damien taking care of a sick s/o

##  **-Damien Lavey-**

  * Endless warmth so you don’t have to ever worry about being too cold
  * Cuddles you because he wants you to feel better and he’s a _demon_ so it’s really hard for him to get sick
  * Tried to cook comfort food for you but, after nearly burning down the house, he decided to just hold you on his lap and order something to be delivered
  * His definition of sick food is basically buying you all your favorite food no matter how bad it is for you
  * Aggressively takes care of you because he wants you to get better and he wants to prove that he’s a good boyfriend and can be the _best_ at taking care of you
  * Will make you rest and sleep and give yourself time to get better because you’re _going_ to let him fuss over you whether you like it or not
  * There is no escaping Damien’s care, accept your fate
  * Even if you’re one of those people that insists “you aren’t that sick” and try to go about your usual routine, he will literally throw you over his shoulder and drag you back to the couch if he has to
  * Will not let you feel bad about being sick, it’s just not allowed
  * Besides the cooking, he’s surprisingly good at taking care of you. He isn’t easily grossed out and he’s laid back enough to keep you fairly relaxed
  * Don’t bother trying to wriggle your way out of taking your medicine though
  * “But _Damien_ … I hate that medicine, it tastes awful. And besides, I’m feeling lots better so I don’t—“
  * “Yeah, to hell with that excuse. You’re still coughing and sneezing. I hate seeing you sick, so just take your medicine and you can wash it down with some candy or shit.”
  * He’ll let you lay on top of him and bury your head in his chest while you watch your favorite movies. He’ll try to act like he doesn’t like them, but you can tell by the way he’s watching the screen and absentmindedly rubbing your back that he secretly does like them
  * He’ll let you play with his hair and horns more than he usually does he secretly enjoys it but will deny it no matter what
  * If you fall asleep on his chest and someone is being too loud for his liking, his tail will start flicking in obvious irritation and the glare he gives them could _kill_



##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * Since Liam is a vampire, I assume it would be extremely difficult for him to get sick and, as a result, he’s not exactly the most experienced in dealing with colds
  * That said, he’s still willing to try for your sake and will blindly deny his lack of experience no matter how obvious it is. I mean, at least it will be near impossible for him to catch your cold though, right??
  * He creates a pile of pillows and blankets for you to rest in, and will force you to rest and get better. If you ask, he’ll more than happily join you too
  * He might grumble or complain a little bit, but he still takes care of you just fine with a google guide to help him of course since he’s kinda clueless
  * Looks up fancy comfort food recipes to make for you and does a surprisingly good job of making them
  * He doesn’t really need any sleep so he spends the night making sure you sleep well by readjusting your pillows and blankets and keeping you at a good temperature
  * You’re probably cradled in his lap or laying on him the entire night, but he doesn’t mind
  * Watches old movies with you with the lights off for comfort
  * Really chill and will talk about whatever is on your mind as long as it relaxes you, usually playing with your hair too
  * And his voice is really soft??? It’s not like a baby voice, but it definitely has a tone to it that’s more soothing than usual, one that he would only ever use with you. He probably does so subconsciously because he doesn’t like seeing you unwell
  * Of course, if you point out his change in voice he’ll get embarrassed and stop it, so it’s best to just enjoy it
  * Tries to be very patient and sweet with you. This is one of the few times he’d be willing to do “mainstream” thing with you with only a little grumbling, so I suggest taking advantage of it
  * Of course, he doesn’t baby you too much and he won’t hesitate about having to put his foot down about you sleeping or taking your medicine
  * You can ask and beg all you like, but any ideas of going outside, skipping your medicine, or anything against your recovery will be met by a flat “ **No** ”




	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam using cuddles to comfort his s/o having an anxiety attack :(

  * Considering how old Liam is, I’m sure that even though he’s a little awkward and stiff at times, he has a general idea as to what he’s doing
  * The first time you had an anxiety attack around him he froze for a moment and didn’t know quite what to do. Then instinct kicked in and he quickly scooped you up in his arms because he knows you like cuddling
  * That was the only time he ever showed any real hesitance though. He was far more collected after that now that he knows what to expect
  * Whenever he’s trying to comfort you he’ll probably have the lights dimmed if possible because he thinks the dark will help calm you down a bit
  * Liam isn’t the biggest on cuddles but for your sake he’ll become 10x more cuddly
  * He’ll also use 10x more pet names on you than normal
  * If you ask, he’ll even rub your back (he gives killer massages) or play with your hair
  * If you ask _really_ nicely, he’ll let you play with his hair. Honestly though, if you’re that upset you wouldn’t really have to ask because Liam wouldn’t have the heart to say no to you 
  * He’s surprisingly soothing actually
  * I can see him pulling up a warm bath if you’re feeling really anxious
  * Liam would be somewhat good at recognizing when you’re getting stressed and/or overwhelmed, though he sometimes may need a little hint that you want to get out of a situation
  * So you probably have a little hand signal that you can give him when you’re starting to feel anxious so Liam can start thinking of a way to smoothly remove the both of you from the situation, which he can usually do with ease
  * One of Liam’s main goals at first is to just get you somewhere secluded or at least comfortable so that you feel safe throughout the anxiety attack




	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love triangle between Vicky, Liam, and Damien! Chaos? Of course

  * Oh no. **_Oh nonononono-_**
  * This is such a chaotic mess no matter which way the triangle is going
  * As an observer of this mess, it’s both hilarious and frustrating to see how oblivious everyone in the love triangle is
  * Some people choose to just watch the chaos unfold while others make the mistake of wanting to get involved and “help" whichever couple they want to see happen, which just further complicates matters
  * If Vicky and Damien both have feelings for Liam, they become super competitive over the smallest of things. Yeah, Damien’s super aggressive, but Vicky makes up for it through her constant enthusiasm and smiles
  * Both of them are aggressively trying to gain Liam’s attention, leaving him overwhelmed and flustered™ 
  * He’s lowkey done with them acting like idiots but tolerates it because they have good intentions and he secretly loves the attention
  * If the two boys have feelings for Vicky, they’re h i l a r i o u s
  * They found out completely on accident. They were just talking about dating and crushes, and said her name at the exact same time
  * And thus a beautiful rivalry was born
  * Passive aggressive comments towards one another and lethal glares when they’re together around her
  * The best part is Vicky is _oblivious_ to all of it
  * “Don’t you think Damien and Liam need to like… calm down?”
  * “What? They’re always like that! They’re just playing, trust me!” :3
  * Even better is that she thinks Damien and Liam are the _best_ of buds, and is always suggesting that the three of them hang out
  * That’s always fun to watch because you have Liam trying to be all suave and romantic while Damien is being funny and reckless for her attention
  * Vicky and Liam having feelings for Damien would be the least chaotic
  * There’s obviously still competition between them, but it’s almost professional competition? Like, you stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of your way kinda deal?
  * Always one upping one another and sending sly grins across the table when they do
  * Damien is perfectly aware of what they’re doing and will definitely use it to his advantage because he loves the attention
  * This love triangle is dangerous and chaotic mess, yet also adorable and hilarious to see unfold no matter how it’s set up




	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien, Scott, and Liam with an s/o who love physical affection (especially hugs!)

##  **-Damien Lavey-**

  * He tries to act like he’s indifferent or doesn’t really care about you being so affectionate, but he secretly loves being your constant attention
  * He’s a touchy guy, so physical affection is right up his alley
  * He may grumble sometimes and act like he’s too big and bad, but he’d never push away your affection no matter where you are
  * In fact, most times he receives your affection with a low chuckle and gladly returns it cause he doesn’t care who watches 
  * Loves your hugs because he likes being close to you in general
  * Probably ruffles your hair whenever you hug him
  * Cockiest smirk whenever you start loving on him in front of other people that basically says, “Yep, I’m their boyfriend. Be jealous, _peasants_.”
  * Loves kisses, especially if you’re shorter than him and he has to lean down for you to kiss him
  * Damien’s the type of guy to be touching you in some way almost all the time, so he totally doesn’t mind if you’re on the clingy side
  * Sometimes he gets some serious cravings for your affection and will give you a hug from behind to silently ask for attention
  * Or he’ll just throw you over his shoulder and take you somewhere he can have all your affection to himself take that how you want I mean–
  * Since you’re so naturally affectionate, you’re probably affectionate towards others which can get Damien kinda jealous
  * You swear you have a sixth sense for Damien getting jealous. You can just _feel_ when he’s tensing up and glaring daggers into the person you’re hugging
  * Sometimes when you give him a quick peck on the cheek he’ll pull you back to him because no no no, he wants _more_ kisses on the _lips_
  * In private he loves cuddling you and is usually the big spoon
  * He’ll never ask for it, but he likes having his horns or hair played with
  * Overall he _revels_ in the attention and an excuse to smother you in love too



##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * He’s usually pretty suave about physical affection when he’s the one distributing it, but when he’s on the receiving end?
  * _Blushing like a tomato_
  * Your hugs are so _soft_ and somehow always make him relax once he got used to them 
  * And you’re just so sweet and loving he doesn’t know how to handle it??
  * He gets especially flustered when you’re affectionate in public which is bound to happen with how lovey you are
  * But he never ever has the heart to push you away
  * And he secretly can’t get enough of your affection
  * He’ll just grunt and awkwardly return whatever affection you gave him
  * Whenever you surprise him with kisses on the lips (which is pretty often) he’s very soft with you because he doesn’t want to cut you on his fangs
  * Sometimes he tries to get back at you for being so lovey in public, but that’s a game you will _always_ beat him at
  * Liam knows better than to try to “out-affection” you now because the last time he tried you went and sat on his lap for the entire lunch, nuzzling the crook of his neck and keeping your arms around him. You nearly broke the poor man he was blushing so much 
  * He can’t understand how casually you’re always touching him, whether it be by looping your arm through his or leaning against him
  * I mean, he loves it because of the constant physical reassurance
  * But how do you not get flustered so easily?
  * In private though, he’s going to be just as affectionate as you are
  * If you had been especially touchy out in public that day he’ll make sure to fully repay you
  * He loves being wrapped into cuddles by you. He’ll be little or big spoon, either is good with him
  * Even though he doesn’t need to sleep, you want to cuddle with him so he’ll gladly join you in bed. You’re just too cuddly to resist!
  * Cuddling with you in a pile of soft things is just about the only way for him to ever sleep



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * Yesyesyesyesyes
  * Scott is so into hugs and any physical affection so you better bet he’s going to be super happy if you like them just as much
  * And being affectionate with Scott is 10x better than normal because he’s warm and fluffy and just so _happy_ to receive your love
  * Whenever you hug him he nuzzles the top of your head or crook of your neck depending on your height
  * Or he’ll wrap you in his arms with a hug from behind
  * You’re both very huggable people, so hugs happens a lot
  * Cuddling, especially when it’s cold, is the best
  * His strong arms wrap around you and you get to bury your head in the crook of his neck
  * Whenever you’re affectionate towards him his tail starts wagging like the little lovestruck puppy he is
  * Even if it’s something simple like giving him a peck on the cheek between classes or giving him a quick hug, his tail will still start wagging
  * He’s too happy to be receiving affection to ever feel self conscious about other people being around
  * He won’t hesitate to return your kisses (nose kisses are his favorite btw!)
  * You’re both just so adorable and sweet towards each other, it’s _precious_
  * When you two are walking, holding hands feels as natural as breathing
  * In general, physical affection comes easily between the two of you since you’re both so affectionate
  * Only one chair? No biggie, you’ll just sit on his lap without batting an eye
  * Only one bed? Well, you would’ve end up sleeping together anyway, so no big deal
  * You’re almost always touching each other, and it’s too pure for other people to even try to get annoyed at
  * Everyone’s come to the silent agreement that you and Scott are too cute to be stopped




	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Scott with an s/o getting a major hair cut (like going from long hair to half their head shaved)

##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * Legit had to do a double take before he fully processed it
  * Of course, he thinks it’s the most wicked thing he’s seen all month and immediately gives you a few flirty compliments
  * Can’t take his eyes off of you for awhile because the short hair highlights different features of yours that he hadn’t always noticed with the long hair
  * Little huge surge of pride ego boost when everyone starts fawning over your new hairstyle because that’s right folks, _he’s_ this absolute babe’s boyfriend
  * He may start to get a little pouty towards the end of the day if some people are being a bit too… _sugary_ and _flirty_ with their compliments
  * “I love the new hairstyle! It looks amazing on you, which isn’t a surprise. _Everything_ looks absolutely _breathtaking_ on _you_.”
  * They should be grateful looks can’t kill with the way Damien was looking at them as he looped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you flush to him
  * If the interdimensional prince even gets within a twenty feet radius of you, Damien is either going to legit throw you over his shoulder and walk away or throw the prince right back into his portal
  * He ruffles your hair occasionally just to play with you
  * One of his favorite things about the short hair is that you can’t use it to hide any marks he may leave on your neck/shoulders ;)
  * He can’t do as much with your hair as he used to, but the short hair makes doing your make-up a bit easier



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * He didn’t even notice it right away
  * He had his back turned to you when you first walked into the door, so it’s not like he really had a good chance to look
  * When he actually got a good look at you though he froze and just stared, taking in your new appearance
  * When you noticed him staring you gave him a shy smile
  * “I see you finally noticed! Do you—”
  * “Where did your hair go?”
  * He’s genuinely confused? Like… did you _shed_? He didn’t think you _shed_???
  * He’s trying his best here, I promise
  * “I… I got it cut, honey. At the salon. Do you not like—”
  * And at that he immediately enters a state which can only be described as an over excited puppy as he assures you that he _loves_ your new hairstyle but it just took him a moment to get used to, that’s all
  * He kisses the top of your head a few times because he feels bad for even remotely upsetting you
  * For the first few days after your get the haircut he gets the dorkiest grin whenever he looks at you because you’re just so cool and pretty! Like, what did he even do to deserve someone like you




	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien x Vicky relationship headcanons

  * They’re the chaotic wild card couple that can flirt and be cute even as they crash every party in a twenty mile radius
  * Electrical fires! Even cooler than normal fires, right?
  * So proud whenever she does something especially chaotic, like hell yeah, that’s _my_ girlfriend!
  * Damien absolutely _lives_ for their height difference
  * He can’t resist teasing her and leaning his arm on her shoulder occasionally because she gets the cutest blush whenever he does
  * The thing is, _he’s_ the only person allowed to tease her. If anyone else makes the slightest comment about her height, they will be getting a death glare from Damien as he pulls Vicky closer to him
  * And also, Vicky is one of the very few people who can tease Damien and not be killed on the spot. Really, there’s a lot he lets her get away with but it’s not like he’s soft on her or anything, no, definitely not, not _at all_
  * Ruffles her fluffy hair a lot because that shit is cute
  * They call each other dork a lot, and Vicky has a bunch of really cute pet names for Damien that he pretends not to like but secretly loves
  * If anyone else ever uses them on him, they will **die**
  * They’re both very affectionate, but Vicky is sometimes embarrassed by certain pda, which Damien _definitely_ does to see her blush
  * Damien usually keeps an arm around her shoulders, and thinks it’s cute as hell whenever she leans into his side
  * As long as Vicky is cool with it, he’ll do her hair and make-up a lot and poor Vicky is blushing because he is non-stop flirting the _entire_ time
  * Damien is possessive and protective as hell, especially since Vicky is _so_ naturally sweet. Of course, she can usually subdue any of his worries by cupping his face in her hands, kissing his nose, and looking up at him with the cutest smile on her face as she tells him he doesn’t have anything to worry about he can’t be mad after that cuteness, he just can’t
  * He’s weak for her cute and dorky self, and just about dies whenever she does that little giggle or dots a kiss on a nose, he doesn’t know how to handle this???
  * If anyone is _ever_ rude towards her or tries to take advantage of her friendly nature in the slightest, they will be dealing with an absolutely _pissed_ Damien in the blink of an eye
  * And the best part is, she’s _oblivious_ to him hovering over her shoulder giving a death glare to some people he knows are jerks, telling them that they better remember their damn manners when talking to _his_ girl
  * Damien: “Someone’s going to die!” Vicky, over Damien’s shoulder: “Of fun! :D”




	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 6 with a phoenix s/o (aka, s/o has phoenix-like appearance and phoenix-like abilities)

##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * He was smitten the moment he met you
  * Because cool fiery bird??? Um, yeah, sign him _right_ up for that
  * You two are such a power couple, and people can’t help but stare a little at you two. I mean come on, the prince of Hell and his lover with phoenix like abilities? It’s hard not to be a little awestruck
  * He likes keeping an arm around your shoulders, because he’s proud as hell to be yours and have you be his (and he wants to make sure everyone knows it)
  * He thinks your powers are the coolest thing ever, so feel free to show off around him
  * On your own, the both of you are very capable. Together? Basically unstoppable Oh the utter destruction you two can cause…
  * You’d fit right right in whenever you make a visit to Hell with Damien
  * Whenever you transform into a full fledged phoenix, you’re more than welcome to perch on Damien’s shoulder
  * He thinks seeing you fly is so cool, he gets the dorkiest little smirk whenever you shoot up into the sky with vivid flames trailing behind you
  * He doesn’t tell you, but he actually really likes petting your feathers because they’re very soft and soothing. Still, you can tell how much he likes it
  * 10/10 would help you clean your feathers. They’re kinda like hair if you think about it, so he’d be able to learn pretty quickly and feeling his fingers go through your feathers is very soothing, so you won’t complain



##  **-Vera Oberlin-**

  * Vera’s a woman of taste, so you caught her eye from the start
  * It took her snakes awhile to get used to you in your phoenix form, but now y’all are chill
  * She feels so dignified whenever you decide to perch on her shoulder, and looks 10x as intimidating which is very useful for business meetings
  * I can just see Vera sitting in one of those big office and chairs as she works with a client, and you just swoop in through the window and perch on her shoulder. She doesn’t even react besides reaching up to lightly pet just under your beak, but you can visibly see the client shrink back in their seat
  * You have to switch which shoulder your perch on frequently so that the snakes on each side of her head don’t get jealous
  * Even when she’s not dealing with clients, she likes to have you close because you’re nice and warm while she seems to always be cold
  * Should she ever need help,,, _negotiating_ with a more unwilling client, your fire abilities and her simple adoration of you make you her go to partner in crime
  * Definitely buys you expensive clothing and jewelry that goes with your whole fiery aesthetic
  * If you ever need your feathers groomed more professionally, don’t worry cause your girl has connections
  * She may not join you in all your antics that you unleash upon the school with your fire, but she’s usually watching nearby with a proud smirk 



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah
  * He thinks you’re the coolest hottest technically? person ever and gets flustered around you pretty easy at first
  * But then you two began to bond over your mutual dislike towards having to deal with messy fur or feathers and warmed up to one another quickly
  * Scott, naturally, finds your fire manipulating abilities to be amazing
  * And while you do have to watch and make sure he doesn’t actually touch any of the fire (it’s just so pretty like you, so he just forgets!) you don’t mind being able to show off a little 
  * He thinks you look adorable as a phoenix and is always very gentle when he pets you and you’re always certain to return the favor
  * He likes cradling you in one arm so you can tuck in your wings and rest (and you look absolutely adorable when you do, his heart can’t take it)
  * His tail starts wagging like crazy whenever you fly because it’s so cool
  * Whenever you come to his games you’re easy to spot since you stand out from the crowd so much, and he gets the sweetest little smile whenever he sees you
  * You two are little dorks together but that doesn’t mean you can’t cause your fair share of trouble too. You’ve got fire in your side, and whatever limitations you may find yourself facing, you’ve got Scott plus all his little werewolf buddies to back you up



##  **-Polly Giest-**

  * You two probably met at one of the school’s bigger raves. You had been goofing around with your friends, and decided to liven things up by transforming into a phoenix, shooting up into the air, and sending out a burst of flames that made the night sky look like day for a second
  * Polly was watching nearby and was _instantly_ head over heels
  * You two are such a wild couple and absolutely nothing can keep you under control
  * Polly has so many great ideas to use with your fire or transformations, and you’re all too willing to go along with them 
  * It seems like every other day you two are planning a new party or prank on someone or on the entire school, you got to be ambitious you know
  * Polly will brag about how amazing her s/o is to anyone who will listen to her for five seconds, especially when drunk
  * So within like a week of you two beginning to date, everyone in the entire school already knew that 1.) you were Polly’s s/o and 2.) you had some pretty potent fire abilities on your side which was a concerning combination with Polly, but oh well
  * Always cheers you on when you fly because she’s basically your personal cheerleader for everything you do 
  * And the first time you transformed in front of her she was immediately all over you, basically squealing over how soft your feathers were and how cute you looked
  * Bad fire jokes from Polly? Yep, they’re a necessity



##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * A phoenix and a vampire? The whole one person representing life/day while the other represents death/night thing might be a bit cliche in Liam’s standards, but he ignores that since you two are the only vampire/phoenix couple he can think of
  * Despite being very different, you two communicate with ease and meet whatever middle ground is needed
  * You tend to favor the day while Liam favors the night, so your favorite time to hang out is dawn or dusk when it isn’t too bright or too dark
  * When you transform into a phoenix, he’ll transform into a bat so you two can fly around together. He usually doesn’t like transforming, so it’s a big sign of trust for him to do that
  * Also, cuddling as a bat and phoenix? _Adorable_
  * He acts as your voice of reason most times at least that keeps you out of too much trouble
  * He’s enchanted with your powers, even the simple things you can do with fire. Whenever you decide to use them, even if it’s just playing with sparks from your fingertips, he’ll find himself momentarily distracted as he watches you he’s a softie, you distract him _a lot_
  * He found himself lost in thought watching you one day, as he realized how much like fire you actually are. Fire was bright and fierce, but also warm and gentle, much like you though you’re far more beautiful
  * He only broke away from his thoughts when you caught him staring and gave him that smile that he swears puts the sun to shame in a good way
  * There are so many over the top romantic gestures he could do with you about _you being the day to his night_ or whatever, but it takes him awhile to work up the guts



##  **-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

  * So after you convinced her you weren’t one of the air people plotting against her family, she was totally chill with you
  * You two are now the iconic fire/water couple, yay!
  * Seriously though, it’s actually really cool
  * You can definitley plan outfits together so that they match in a way. Think like wearing the same outfit, but while your dress is in warmer, bolder tones, Miranda’s is in cooler, softer tones
  * It’s adorable, and you know Miranda has no trouble affording it
  * Once she knew you weren’t one of the air people, she was very interested in learning more about your phoenix like abilities
  * The way her eyes sparkle whenever you work with fire can be a bit… _concerning_ at times, but you can tell she’s impressed
  * It took her awhile to get used to seeing you as a bird whenever you transformed, but you’ve now become the _one_ bird she’ll ever like
  * Now, she actually thinks you’re pretty adorable
  * Always worried that if you fly too high the _ever so evil_ air people will kidnap you and ransom her for your safe return
  * So she tends to keep an eye on you whenever you go really high up or send a serf to watch you when she can’t
  * You’re naturally very warm, so she likes cuddling with you or at least standing especially close to you



Sometimes, she’ll just carry you around in your phoenix form and stroke your wings  it’s surprisingly soothing


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien with a goron s/o, when half their snakes love him and half of them hate him

  * First off, snakes are cool as hell to Damien
  * So his s/o is automatically 10x cooler for having snakes for hair
  * He gets a little ego boost since half of them seem to like him so much, and he definitely appreciates all their affection
  * Boops on the nose, nuzzles against his neck, ruffling his hair, any of it really. He just loves the attention, especially since it’s coming from you
  * Then there’s the _other_ half of your snakes
  * For awhile, Damien and half your snakes are constantly giving each other the stink eye when you aren’t looking
  * Damien is super physically affectionate, and he doesn’t appreciate getting hissed and snapped at even when he’s doing super innocent stuff like kissing your cheek or holding your hand
  * Just _please_ let him give you his love, that’s really all he wants. It’s kind of frustrating because you both know he would never intentionally harm you, but your snakes just don’t seem to understand
  * You do your best to assure both your snakes and Damien that neither of them mean any harm. Damien just wants to be affectionate, and your snakes just want to keep you safe
  * It takes them awhile but your snakes began to warm up to Damien after a… minor _predicament_ where Damien stepped in and dealt with some assholes for you. All of your snakes were impressed to say the least
  * While it was a bit stressful, it ended up working out. You and Damien were fine, and your snakes had now deemed him “worthy” of you
  * The more protective snakes are still a little shy with affection, but will join the others in the occasional boop on Damien’s nose that always makes him smirk and chuckle
  * Just saying, he definitely sneaks them all snacks, it’s adorable



And he’s just  _ reveling _ in the affection, and we all know he’s going to return it to you tenfold


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien being soft with a nymph s/o uwu

  * He may grumble a bit, but you can always convince him to take nature hikes with you and for your sake, he _won’t_ burn down everything in sight
  * He’s not as _in tune_ with nature as you are so 9/10 he ends up getting into some sort of mischief (climbing a rickety tree, scaling a rocky cliff, entering a suspiciously dark cave, normal Damien trying to impress you stuff) Your tinkling laughter makes it well worth any possible injuries he has
  * If you make him a flower crown he **will** wear it, zero shame
  * He gets jealous of the animals because they all _adore_ you and you give them all sorts of cuddles and cute words. Damien’s hovering by you and glaring at them because he _hates_ sharing, can’t believe he’s _jealous_ of dumb animals, and is about ready to die for your affection/attention
  * Of course, he’ll deny ever being jealous after you give him some kisses
  * Reminds you of how gorgeous/handsome you are with flirty compliments
  * Damien could care less about the cliche “one person in a relationship represents death and the other represents life”, but will instantly square up to anyone who tries to give you shit about your relationship or being a nymph in general  he’ll literally give them hell
  * His tail has a tendency of wrapping around you as you walk or stand near him. Sometimes it curls up your arm when you hold hands, other times it twirls around your leg, but most commonly it goes around your waist
  * You barely notice it because of how often he does it except for when it gets really tight when Damien is jealous, can’t ignore that
  * You aren’t sure if it’s subconscious or conscious??? Either way it’s cute and you don’t feel like asking for now
  * Your hair grows abnormally fast like most nymphs, and Damien loves styling it for you
  * His hands are always so gentle when he does your hair, you can really feel all the love he has for you that he can’t convey through words




	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly, Oz, and Miranda love triangle

  * Adorable and somewhat oblivious chaos no matter what way it’s set up
  * If Oz and Miranda have feelings for Polly, they’re both completely messes
  * Oz is trying to be romantic and ask her out, but he can’t get over his nerves. On the other hand, Miranda is making elaborate confessions plans with her serfs, but ends up being just as awkward
  * They’re both so nervous and awkward that they’re oblivious to the other also trying to make moves on Polly probably a good thing
  * At first, Polly just thinks that Miranda and Oz are just being nice as they help her with her crazy plans, but she realizes their feelings quickly and thinks it’s the cutest thing ever probably teases them a little
  * If Oz and Polly both like Miranda, they have _complete_ opposite ideas
  * Oz is sweet and chill, trying to get to know Miranda better and is always doing little favors for her and complimenting her outfits
  * Then there’s Polly flirting 24/7 and inviting Miranda to every party in town 
  * Oz has probably realized that Polly likes Miranda, which makes him _try_ to be bolder with Miranda after some encouragement from the phobias
  * Miranda eventually figures out their feelings with hints from her serfs
  * She makes a long list of requirements for whoever wishes to court her, and challenges Polly and Oz to see who’s worthy they both accept instantly
  * And Oz is _completely oblivious_ to the girls having feelings for him
  * Even if the phobias start pointing out all the ways they’re flirting with him, he shrugs it off as them just trying to give him self confidence
  * “N-no way! Miranda and Polly are just really nice, it’s nothing like that!”
  * Polly is flustering poor Oz with little signs of affection like inviting him to a bunch of parties and always putting her arm around him
  * Miranda is spoiling Oz with his every heart’s desire and showing off as much as possible, and he has no idea what to do with the attention
  * Polly and Miranda simply can’t be oblivious to one another, which makes them try even harder and make Oz even more flustered
  * Of course, there’s always the possibility where they all say screw the love triangle, we’re all awkward dorks, let’s all date ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯




	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a female human s/o :)

  * Monsters having grudges against humans is _so_ cliche, so obviously Liam isn’t like that
  * You had a hard time at the high school at first, which caused you to stick to the less crowded areas that Liam tended to be
  * After repeatedly running into you sometimes literally and having an unbearable curiosity about the new human girl, he struck up an only somewhat awkward conversation with you and the rest is history
  * Honestly, he loves how you’re different, both physically and in personality
  * Humans, you especially, are just so much _softer_ and _cuter_ than monsters
  * So obviously he loves cuddling with you because it makes him feel like he’s protecting you from everything and everyone else. He just buries his head in the crook of your neck and wraps all his limbs around you
  * While he doesn’t really need sleep, he rests in bed for to convince you to sleep. For awhile, you insisted upon staying up as late as possible to keep his company, but he knew that was a bad idea from the start
  * He will _drag_ you to bed and hold you down if he must he has vampire strength on his side, accept the cuddles and sleep
  * You eat Liam’s food after he takes photos, and he learns to cook for you
  * Sometimes when he’s had a really bad day you’ll have a little bat Liam resting on your shoulder because you make him feel safe
  * And the big question: does he drink your blood?
  * _Very, very_ rarely. He hates having to hurt you, even for just a few seconds, so it only happens when his cravings are off the chart and he’s run out of supplements. He always apologizes when he has to, and spoils you with affection and gifts afterwards
  * If other monsters try to mess with you, you can see his ears start to flicker down or his fangs starting to poke out of his mouth. He’d never get too violent though. His main concern is always getting you out of the situation and comforting you




	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott with a short and petite s/o!

  * Scott is really tall, so he doesn’t bat an eye at being taller than everyone around him anymore
  * That said, he still loves the height difference between the two of you
  * Considering how small you are, he can pick you up with ease as long as you’re cool with it
  * If you’re ever at a concert, sports game etc, and can’t see what’s happening, he can lift you up onto his shoulders without breaking a sweat
  * Definitely scoops you up and twirls you around just for fun
  * He’s protective over you because of how all around small you are, especially compared to some of the bigger monsters at the school
  * And if anyone ever tries to make fun of you for being so tiny, they’ll have to deal with him and the wolf gang
  * So most people tend to leave you be :)
  * Scott’s definitely not one to ever tease you or do anything like leaning his elbow on your head. He would never even think about pressuring you to change yourself either. If you’re happy and healthy, he’s happy :)
  * If you ever want a kiss or any sort of attention, all you have to do is tug on his jacket and he’ll happily lean down to your height
  * Of course, you’ll rarely ever have to ask for attention because he’s always more than willing to give it to you
  * His favorite types of kisses are those little nose nuzzle ones
  * Your hugs are his favorite because they’re always so sweet and gentle
  * His fluff + your tininess = amazing cuddles
  * You can just be completely enveloped in his arms and soft blankets and forget about everything else
  * If you ever get cold, all Scott has to do to warm you up is hug you from behind and let his jacket engulf you
  * You’re always welcome to wear his jacket because you look absolutely precious in it




	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam with a powerhouse of a woman (fierce, protective, hard-working, joker, etc)

  * You and Liam became instant friends because you were too stubborn to be pushed away by his reserved nature and apparent disinterest
  * All of his witty comebacks just kind of melt away around you 
  * He always finds himself smiling and laughing a lot around you… like an _annoying_ amount that took him ages to understand
  * He’s constantly flustered with you because you’re just so outgoing and charming, poor boy
  * He goes to a lot more parties than usual as long as you’re there and always hangs by your side because he’s comfortable with you 
  * He secretly enjoys himself only because you’re there but he says he only goes to keep you out of trouble
  * When the two of you start dating, everybody better watch out because your combined wit and sarcasm can wreck _anybody_
  * Lowkey doesn’t know what he would do without you because you always remember hats and umbrellas on sunny days when he forgets them
  * And thanks you with shy kisses on the cheek
  * You see through his indifference with ease and can always tell when he’s in need of a little love
  * He tries to act like he doesn’t need attention, but he melts into your cuddles like a puppy and lives for your kisses
  * Poor boy can’t handle pda, please be careful
  * He sometimes feels like he doesn’t deserve someone like you because you’re so popular, talented, and overall lovable and he’s… _Liam_
  * He really isn’t used to being jealous, so he shows it kinda weird. He’ll be tense and not sure if he wants to pout in a corner or hug you and never let go, so he settles for a weird in between of quietly clinging to your side
  * Of course, just give him a few kisses and he’ll be back to his normal self
  * Even if his calm expression rarely changes, every now and then you can catch him looking at you with nothing but pure adoration because you’re just a powerful and loving angel




	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 6 with an s/o who can pick them up super easily

##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * _Blushing, blushing, blushing_
  * You completely caught him off guard the first time you did it
  * One moment his feet were safely on the ground, the next he found himself over your shoulder
  * He tried to say something but the only thing he could get out was a bunch of random sounds as he struggled for words
  * He didn’t try to worm away from your hold or anything because he wasn’t going to lie, being carried made him feel all nice and secure and it was kinda hot too
  * Of course, you’re the only person allowed to carry him. If anyone else tries he’ll get out of their grip as quickly as possible and glare daggers at them. The worst you’d ever get (because Liam can never be too mad at you) is getting your hair lightly tussled
  * Usually you only carry Liam when you’re joking or just messing with him
  * Careful though, because with vampire strength, he could probably return the favor just as easily 



##  **-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

  * Um _hell yes._ You literally just swept her off her feet 
  * Given how spoiled she is, she loves being carried around
  * And the fact that you can do it so effortlessly? Even better! she lowkey rambled to her serfs after you first carried her about how amazing and strong you were
  * Whenever her feet start hurting from walking around too much or she’s really tired after a long party, she’ll tug on your sleeve as a silent way of asking to be carried
  * You’ve probably lost track of how many times she’s fallen asleep in your arms, it’s _precious_
  * Her favorite way to be carried is definitely bridal style
  * She also loves being randomly picked up and twirled around. Her fit of giggles when you do this is absolutely adorable, by the way
  * She probably once tried to return the favor but… let’s just say upper arm strength is not Miranda’s forte 



##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * Listen, Damien always loves a strong s/o so he’s hella impressed 
  * And the fact that you can even manage to carry him?
  * _Hell yeah!_
  * He was a little surprised the first time that you carried him, but recovered quickly and had a devilish smile on his face in seconds
  * He’s totally okay with it, maybe even a little proud that he got to show off how cool and strong his s/o was
  * He makes sure to mind his horns, he wouldn’t want them to cut you
  * You once made the mistake of throwing him over your shoulder. As you asked him if he was comfortable in that position, his only response was, “Yeah, the views great.” you could practically hear the smirk in his voice
  * Whenever you carry him be prepared to be kissed or marked in some way because being so close to you presents far too many opportunities to be affectionate that he can pass up
  * He’ll return the favor occasionally as well, though he’s not nearly as gentle as you



##  **-Polly Geist-**

  * So excited actually, it was adorable
  * I mean who doesn’t like to be carried around like royalty?
  * The first time you scooped her up she just went with it and didn’t even bat an eye. She looped an arm around your shoulders and leaned into you like this was an everyday thing for you guys
  * Whenever you’re at parties, don’t be surprised if she literally asks to be carried so she can see over all the crowds of people
  * Piggy back rides are definitely her favorite way to be carried
  * She’s basically a small child about this, it’s such an easy way to make her happy
  * She always messes with your hair or at least kisses you a few times whenever you scoop her up
  * And of course, she’ll happily return the favor to the best of her ability



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * Shocked to say the least
  * Because usually it’s him doing the picking up and carrying of people since he’s so big and strong
  * But then one day you just waltz up to him and scoop him up like he weighs nothing and he’s like “wait shit how long have you been able to do that????”
  * He’s basically a giant puppy, so he loves the attention
  * Always nuzzles his head against yours with the dorkiest grin ever and tail wagging
  * Whenever you carry him, no matter how much you reassure him it’s easy, he can’t help but worry that you may be straining yourself too much
  * So he always makes sure to return the favor and carry you around sometimes too, and he’s always super gentle when he does



##  **-Vera Oberlin-**

  * Pleasantly surprised?
  * She managed to keep a completely straight face somehow, like alright I guess this is a thing now
  * She was on her phone when it happened and just continued texting her client like nothing out of the ordinary was happening
  * She’s not going to lie, she likes the attention
  * And her snakes always nuzzle your neck and head as a way of thanking you 
  * If anyone tries to make a rude comment about her being “dainty” or anything, she will make a mental note to give them hell later and sink deeper into your hold, just to spite them
  * Not too big of a fan of being carried around, mainly because she doesn’t see why you have to strain yourself so much when she can walk just fine
  * Someday, she’ll return the favor _just_ to make you a flustered mess




	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly x Vicky headcanons

  * The chaotic energy is _off_ the charts
  * But it’s adorable and hilarious all at once so no one minds too much
  * They’ve literally lost track of how many random inside jokes they have, and at this point, people are scared to ask about why the most random things make them share a glance and giggle
  * They probably started dating as part of a joke or some other incident that required them to fake date (probably the Interdismensional Prince?)
  * But then after it was all over… they didn’t _stop_ pretending
  * Oz, Amira, and Brian were super excited because they had been trying to set Vicky and Polly up for ages
  * And now they can tease her to their hearts’ content!
  * Polly plays with Vicky’s fluffy hair and helps brush it when it’s super fizzy
  * She drags Vicky to all the parties and helps her get out of her shell
  * And Vicky always gets roped into all of Polly’s pranks
  * They’re both _extremely_ mischievous, so people have learned to stay on their good side
  * And everyone knows better than to flirt with one of them because the other will prank them into next week and everyone else is ready to square up at them for trying to mess with such a cute couple
  * Polly is _so_ proud of having such a cute little girlfriend and will tell everyone about how lucky she is… god help anyone who brings up the topic of Vicky with a drunk Polly around because that woman will _ramble for hours_
  * Polly regularly calls Vicky cute and adorable, along with a plethora of other pet names
  * And she has absolutely no shame about pda or flirting, no matter how embarrassed poor Vicky gets. It’s even worse when Polly’s drunk because she’s pratically falling over Vicky the whole time
  * Vicky takes a crap ton of photos of everything they do together, and will _someday_ actually put them into a scrapbook
  * Also, what would the ship name be? Polky? Villy? _Picky_?




	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, Scott, and Oz with a shapeshifter s/o

##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * He doesn’t show it, but he thinks your powers are actually quite interesting
  * He’s usually completely straight faced while you transform into an array of different things and acts like it’s something he deals with everyday (I mean, he really does I guess) 
  * “Liam ummm… do you not see the mouse sitting on your lunch tray?”
  * “Yes, I see it. It will probably be raven in a few seconds, just wait a bit.”
  * “???”
  * He’s literally the only person who can control your chaos and manages to handle all your shenanigans with a gentle sigh, sarcasm, and patience
  * N o t h i n g phases him anymore, you couldn’t catch him off guard if you tried to and you’ve tried
  * If you manage to get yourself stuck in something he’ll find a way to get you out and then lecture you about using your powers wisely, knowing the whole time you’ll go right back to your usual trouble making
  * But deep down he likes it because your little schemes make him smile and make his days interesting
  * Whenever Liam transforms into a bat, you like to transform with him so the two of you can fly around together (he appreciates the company more than he lets on)
  * Sometimes when he’s reading you try to get his attention by randomly transforming while squirming around his shoulders, chest, and lap
  * But you usually don’t get the kisses and cuddles you want until you go into your normal form and settle down against him 



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * W o a h
  * He’s like a small child whenever you transform, and it’s adorable how easily entertained he is by your powers
  * If you were ever self conscious about your powers and how people will react to them, never fear because Scott’s never ending enthusiasm and puppy dog eyes make it impossible to feel nervous
  * That, plus the way he pins his ears down and growls at anyone rude
  * Whenever you turn into something small he likes to scoop you up and tote you around in his arms
  * Or sometimes he’ll tuck you under his jacket so you can feel all warm and safe
  * He feels all proud and confident with you resting on his shoulder as some sort of small animal 
  * Even when you aren’t something small and easy to lift, he _will_ try to lift you
  * But please be careful with your poor boy, he’s easily spooked
  * During full moons you turn into a wolf to make Scott feel better, so you spend the entire night curled up in a fluffy wolf cuddle pile
  * Whenever Scott gets a ball lodged up somewhere high, you can easily transform into a bird to get it for him and earn his endless thanks
  * You and Scott have a random game you play when you’re bored where he calls out random things, and you have to try and transform into them
  * But as much as he likes your shapeshifting abilities, he likes seeing you in your natural form the most



##  **-Oz-**

  * Idk if it’s completely canon or not, but I like to think that Oz has some minor shapeshifting powers
  * So the two of you like to mess around with your powers together and see what trouble you can get into
  * You two definitely like working together to pull little pranks on your friends
  * The most memorable occasion is when you turned into Damien’s dads and nearly gave him a heart attack at a party. He nearly killed you two, but it was _definitely_ worth his priceless reaction 
  * And you always give each other advice on how to transform into different things. Of course, Oz’s transformations tend to be black and more sinister looking (guess that what happens when you’re an embodiment of fear) while yours are more fluffy and innocent
  * You help him control his powers when he gets nervous, and he always tries to do the same for you because he never wants you to feel as scared and out of control as he sometimes feels
  * You actually really helped him with his confidence. He always thought that his powers were too weird, but you’ve helped him come out of his shell
  * You sometimes transform into something small so you can hang out with the phobias (his little blobby friends) on his shoulders, who are always quick to welcome and hug you
  * Can’t resist scooping you up and patting your head (maybe sneaking a few kisses) whenever you transform into something small and fluffy, how can he resist?




	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 6 being jealous ;)

##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * His aggressiveness makes him quick to jump to conclusions, but his laidback nature counterbalances it just enough to give you space 
  * It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, it’s that he doesn’t trust other people to keep their hands off his amazing s/o
  * His tail starts flicking from side to side when he’s getting jealous, and his casual stare is steadily turning into a glare at the person you’re talking to 
  * He gets snippy and moody and he won’t tell you why for awhile, just keeps his arms crossed. He gets better as your relationship goes on though, thank goodness
  * He’s clingy, and his kisses are a bit rougher and his hold is a bit tighter
  * He doesn’t mean to be over protective or anything, and tries to let you handle things in your own, but he really hates seeing people flirt with you 
  * It’s kinda instinctual for him to step in
  * What can he say? Demons are simply very… _territorial_ of what belongs to them 
  * What’s his is _his_ , no questions asked 
  * When you’re spending a lot of time with someone he doesn’t completely trust, he’ll just happen to start bragging about himself around that person to make it clear they don’t have a chance 
  * Whenever someone is getting too touchy or lovey dovey with you, he’ll come in to steal a quick kiss and sling an arm around you
  * It’d be cute if all of hell’s fury wasn’t burning in Damien’s eyes
  * The challenge in his eyes is impossible to miss, he’s clearly ready to fight if they don’t back off right away
  * And goodness forbid someone actually kiss you or ask you out, Damien will literally rip them away from you
  * Once they back off he nuzzles the top of your head and mutters, “ _Mine_ ”



##  **-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

  * 9/10 she’s oblivious to any flirting towards herself, let alone you 
  * So it’s hard for her to get jealous in the first place when she can’t even pick up on flirting 
  * She’s most likely to get jealous when you spend a lot of time with someone she thinks could be a threat 
  * When she’s jealous she’s a bit more uptight and proper than usual, and especially snippy to the person making her jealous
  * Holds your hand a bit tighter, might even be bold enough to steal a kiss
  * Might have her serfs set up a distraction to get you away from that person
  * And she decides to give you an expensive “just cause” gift, like jewelry or a new phone
  * So when that person you’ve been hanging out with an awful lot asks where you got it, you’ll say, “Oh, it was a random gift from Miranda! Isn’t she such a sweetheart?”
  * And then they’ll glance at her while you admire your gift again, and she can give them a tiny little smirk
  * So yeah, she’s the pouty and petty jealous type
  * Casually mentions how she’s ya know, _royalty,_ around that person to make their social standings very clear
  * And may, just _accidentally_ , mention the number of guards and mercenaries she has at disposal 
  * Just to make things extra clear for them :)
  * Best part is is that she does it all with a cute little smile :))))
  * So when she has your attention again she can flash that person an extra big victory smirk



##  **-Liam De Lioncourt-**

  * R o a s t s them, over and over and _over_ again
  * You think you’ve seen Liam at peak witty comebacks and sharp sarcasm
  * Well you haven’t until you him jealous. When he’s jealous, there is no hope of thinking of comebacks against him
  * He tries to hide his jealousy because he’s not exactly proud of how often it hits him. He’s just a bit insecure, because he still can’t wrap his head around the idea that someone like you wants to date someone like him 
  * So when someone starts trying to get romantic with you, he can’t help but get really defensive about it
  * He actually gets jealous quite often because of how insecure he is
  * The first time he notices someone being just a bit too sweet on you his whole body tenses and he can’t focus on anything but you 
  * He’ll tell himself and you it’s nothing, but it’s a nagging worry
  * He’ll be more clingy and touchy, maybe a little distracted because he can’t get rid of the worry that he might not be the best match for you anymore
  * Later on when you and a bunch of friends are at a party together, that person is now shamelessly flirting with you and Liam’s lowkey pissed
  * His arms are crossed, his ears are twitching and tilted down, his fangs are accidentally a bit more visible than usual 
  * Then that person makes a snarky comment towards Liam and they’re doomed. He’s always been an analytical person, so he’s hitting every weak point he can
  * By the time he’s finished, that person is thoroughly backing off, Polly is stunned into literal silence shocking, I know, Vera has a look of genuine surprise, and Damien is applauding and giving Liam a thumbs up
  * After that Liam is embarrassed for causing a scene and drags you out of the party
  * Soft cuddles follow where Liam just buries his head in your chest and apologizes for making a big deal out of it, but you smile, say it was actually cute, and pepper his face in kisses until he’s a blushing tomato



##  **-Vera Oberlin-**

  * She doesn’t get jealous often since she’s confident in you, her social power, and your relationship 
  * She knows you wouldn’t go after anyone else and that most people fear her enough to back off her s/o
  * She’s both amused and irritated when random people flirt with you. Like, “You actually thought your lame pick up lines would work on them?”
  * It’s so pathetic it’s funny 
  * When she does get jealous, it’s usually for a good reason and it isn’t pretty 
  * She’ll saunter over to the person who’s been hanging out with you all night, showering you with too sweet compliments and being just a bit too touchy for their intentions to be completely platonic
  * She puts an arm around your shoulder and asks you to introduce her to your little friend, her voice and glare implying her immediate dislike
  * Lowkey just toys with them? Because she’s more annoyed than actually threatened?
  * Her mindset is basically: “Honey, do you actually think you can compete with me? Actually? I can shower my darling in whatever gifts they want, book them dinner with their favorite celebrities on a regular basis, and have 10x more elegance and class than you’ll ever have”
  * Casually roasts them to hell and back
  * All while being her suave and sweet self to you
  * She’s won’t go out of her way to hide her jealousy, she doesn’t see the point really
  * “You’re hanging out with them… again? Love, do you really have to? I’m not sure how to feel about them…”
  * That said, she’d never stop you from hanging out with anyone. She respects you, and she’ll give you polite space
  * Of course while also making sure that the person doesn’t forget that _she’s_ your girlfriend



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * Okay, you have to seriously overstep some boundaries to make this good boy jealous
  * He’s oblivious and tends to think the best of everyone, to the point he thinks that everyone being nice to you is literally just being nice to you
  * He can’t really tell when someone has ulterior motives
  * Usually he has to see that you’re visibly uncomfortable or someone has to tell him that someone is quite obviously flirting with you
  * Then he’ll do something
  * Werewolves are territorial (especially of their mates) so someone flirting with their partner is not taken lightly
  * In fact, if Scott weren’t around when someone was flirting with you, another member of the pack might step in to help you 
  * Scott will step in and try to be polite at first, just wrapping an arm around your shoulder to make it clear you’re taken
  * When you go to parties he might casually offer you his jacket to wear so that it’s extra clear you’re taken
  * If the person doesn’t take the hint he’ll drop a few more hints like kissing the top of your head. He might even straight up remove you from the situation if you’re uncomfortable or if he just really doesn’t like the way the person is talking to you 
  * Always apologizes for being jealous, he feels bad about it :(
  * He feels lots better when you hug him and tell him he has nothing to worry about



##  **-Polly Ghiest-**

  * Actually… adorable when she’s jealous? Straight up cute???
  * She gets this little pout and her eyes narrow when she sees someone leaning just a bit too close to you for comfort
  * “Is that weirdo… flirting with them?”
  * Amira looks and shakes her head. “Looks like it.”
  * “Hold my beer.”
  * She’s get all affectionate and lovey when she’s jealous, like wrapping you up in a big random hug, stealing a few kisses, casually mentioning how much she loves you 
  * Right in front of the person who was flirting with you 
  * And then she’ll turn to them with a little smile all like, “Sorry, didn’t see you there” :)
  * She’s always proud to be your girlfriend, and at parties when she gets a little too tipsy (basically every party) she’ll end up yelling about how much she loves her incredible, wonderful, best in the world, s/o
  * You’re blushing like an idiot but it’s sweet
  * It also makes it very clear to anyone with decent hearing that you’re taken
  * So anyone trying to make a move on you must be doing so with the full knowledge that you have a girlfriend, which makes things more awkward
  * Because trying to say “I have a girlfriend” isn’t going to deter them much when they already know
  * Luckily, Polly will be there to swoop in and bring you to the dance floor or snack bar with her arm wrapped tight around your shoulders
  * If she must, she will rally her closest friends (Vera, Damien, Amira) to provide a distraction for you two to slip away from someone who is just being relentless ahem, Interdimensional Prince, ahem




	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic relationships for Vera and Oz :)

  * It’s actually very possible for them to be best friends
  * Especially if we assume something like they were best friends growing up and their parents planned lots of playdates between them
  * Oz has a habit of getting roped into all of Vera’s schemes, to the point he’s no longer surprised by any of her new business ventures
  * And while she does appreciate his company, his advice is disconcertingly good about ways to trick customers, blackmail, and other such activities Vera deals with??? Where innocent little Oz got those ideas???
  * They can practically read one another’s minds it’s freaky
  * Vera will personally fight anyone who is rude to Oz, she’s lowkey overprotective because she knows he’s way too much of a pushover
  * Death glare onto anyone who is slightly rude to him 
  * She has plenty of blackmail and other connections to back that glare up
  * Random shopping sprees because Vera’s loaded
  * Of the two of them, Oz is the best cook so he does any/all the cooking
  * He’s a sweetheart and always makes sure Vera is taking care of herself. She appreciates it even if she never out loud says it
  * A lot of people assume they’re dating which leads to Oz blushing like a tomato while Vera sighs and explains that they’re _not_ and that whoever asked is an _idiot_
  * She makes him go out and socialize, within reason of course since she’d feel awful if she pushed him past his limits
  * Vera is one of the few people Oz is talkative with 
  * Oz is one of the few people Vera is relaxed with 
  * They give each other dating advice and act as wingmen for each other. Vera can get just about anyone’s number for Oz and Oz… does his best
  * Vera’s snakes and Oz’s phobias (his little black blobs) are also friends
  * Oz is one of the very few people allowed to pet the snakes :)




	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien with fem!werewolf s/o turning at the full moon

  * Super confident in handling the entire situation, especially because he’s close friends with Scott and has a pretty good idea as to what happens with this whole full moon deal 
  * That said, _you_ were still pretty nervous which, if anything, made him even more determined to prove himself
  * You hid away from most people when the full moon came, and you weren’t sure how to feel about Damien insisting to keep your company
  * But you had 0 chance of persuading him otherwise, so you just had to accept it
  * When the full moon came and you transformed, you were half tempted to just run away out of embarrassment, but Damien wasn’t letting that happen at all
  * Luckily, a few head pats and chin scratches later you were perfectly happy with Damien staying 
  * He thinks you’re adorable and will refuse to be convinced otherwise. Deny it all you like, and he’ll just hold the sides of your head and say, “You’re fucking adorable, so accept it you cute little shit.”
  * You spend the majority of the night just goofing off, like playing fetch, tug of war, running around places you shouldn’t even be at, and causing the mischief you would expect from a demon and werewolf
  * Damien grooms your fur because he refuses to let you be a messy werewolf, even if he has to practically _drag_ you into the tub
  * Has a stash of snacks for you and will be more than willing to buy steal anything else you’re craving
  * Calls you cute/funny things like puppy, fluffs, or good girl and mother fluffer… get it? hahahaha
  * When you eventually get tired he already has a mess of blankets and pillows for the two of you to fall asleep in 
  * And once you’re cuddling he refuses to let you go because you’re so soft and warm
  * God forbid your period and the full moon line up, even Damien will have a hard time handling that




	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott with an s/o as tall as him, and insecure about it

  * Scott simply isn’t one to pay much attention to height, so the fact that you’re as tall as him barely registers in his head
  * And the idea of you being self conscious of your height never crossed his mind because in his eyes, there was simply no reason 
  * However, the day eventually came when you had to explain your height insecurity, how you felt so awkward being one of the tallest girls in school, how frustrating it was to find long enough pants, how weird certain outfits (especially those with heels) looked on you…
  * Scott, poor baby, was _completely_ lost because he loves you so much so why would you ever be ashamed of your height??? It’s perfectly fine and he just doesn’t see what’s wrong with it???
  * You’re the perfect height to kiss and hug easily, your similar heights allow you to wear his jackets/hoodies without being swallowed whole in them, and he never feels too big and bulky around you 
  * And plus you’re drop dead _gorgeous_ , you’re his _queen_
  * He’s quick to comfort you, especially when he sees that you’re on the brink of tears 
  * Even if he’s a bit frantic because he was not expecting this, his repeated assurances that you’re beautiful and he would never dream of disliking your height are actually comforting
  * From that day on he makes a point to compliment your outfits and call you beautiful, tail wagging as he sees the smile that lights up your face
  * Whenever he sees you start to feel self conscious, he nuzzles the crook of your neck and dots a kiss on your nose, which is cute enough to make you forget about your insecurity
  * When you decide to wear heels he basically turns into your personal hype man, it’s great




	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and a touch starved s/o :)

  * Liam was doing his best to focus on the loud conversations with the rest of the group, but that was hard to do when _they_ were being oddly silent. He stole another glance down at them, brow furrowing. They were never usually this quiet. _Ever_. Yet there they were, eyes glued to the floor as they fidgeted with their hands and bit their lip. They had barely said a word since they entered the crowded hall of the school, let alone paid much attention to the conversation.
  * Liam continued to glance down at them, unsure if they were actually unwell or if he was just being a mother hen. Although Liam was loath to admit it, they were equally probable. As they made their way down the hall, he debated whether or not he should ask how they were feeling. Did he want to come across as a worry wart if they were fine? Or would it be worse if something was wrong, and he wasn’t doing anything?
  * Deciding the latter was worse, he cleared his throat. “Are you alright?” he asked. “That _thing_ Polly had you eat didn’t upset your stomach, did it?”
  * Their head perked up and they looked half surprised at being addressed. “No, I’m fine,” they said. They ran a hand up and down their arm, as though they didn’t completely believe it themselves. They shrugged stiffly. “Just a bit restless is all, I guess. Don’t know.”
  * That was when the realization hit Liam. Their silence in the crowded area should’ve been his first clue and their fidgeting should’ve been his second. Frankly, he was an idiot for taking this long to make the connection.
  * Quietly, Liam took one of their fidgeting hands and carefully held it in his. He gave it a brief squeeze and began to rub little patterns onto the back of their hand, the way he did whenever they were on edge.
  * “Better?” he asked, casting a fond yet somewhat sheepish smile down at them. 
  * They nodded and leaned into his side. The tension eased from their body as they felt Liam’s soft touch evaporate any sort of worry they had. The crowded halls and noisy students didn’t matter anymore. “Thank you,” they said, beaming at him as they leaned against his shoulder. 
  * Liam shrugged. He could feel the heat rushing to his face, hot and sudden like every time they gave him _that_ smile. “If you had just wanted me to hold your hand, you could’ve simply asked,” he said.
  * They pouted as they looked up at him. “You know I’m too quiet,” they said, clinging to his hand tighter. Liam squeezed back comfortingly. “And besides, I don’t want to be a bother or annoy you, or be…” They trailed off as Liam raised their hand to his lips and gave it a careful kiss.
  * “Holding your hand is anything but annoying, dear,” he said. A smirk flickered across his lips as their face fell into deeper shades of blush, though he was certain his face had fallen into an equally deep blush as well.
  * The sweet moment, of course, was ruined by a chorus of “aww”s and “ooo”s from the small group of friends they had forgotten were walking right beside them, and therefore watching the entire scene unfold.




	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera, Polly, and Miranda with a human s/o

##  **-Vera Oberlin-**

  * You two are a killer duo, just let me say that
  * Vera’s countless connections in the monster world plus her sharp mind are a deadly combination with your connections in the human world and your own abilities
  * A human in the monster world is a rare enough sight as it is, so when your clients walk in and see a human with a bad ass looking gorgon’s arm around them, they’re going to feel a little intimidated, which is perfect for you two 
  * Vera likes to spoil you with everything that makes you feel at home in the monster world, while also making sure you don’t feel out of place
  * She has connections to people who can get you the finest human food or other such goods you need without a problem
  * If anyone even slightly makes a snide comment or dirty look towards you, Vera will verbally and/or physically end them
  * Cause let me tell you, the last thing you want to see is a pissed off gorgon glaring at you with all her snakes hissing, especially when that gorgon is Vera (who has mastered the dirty glare by the way)
  * One time you walked up to Vera all teary eyed and within two seconds she was calling some of her more… _violent_ connections and marching off towards whoever made you cry. That person never bothered you again :)
  * Vera isn’t too big into pda, but she’ll sometimes walk around with her arm around your shoulders to clearly establish that messing with you also means they’re messing with her
  * Her family absolutely adores you by the way, and her sister regularly teases her for being so soft on her “squishy little human”
  * Also, even if you are a human, you’re one of the few people her snakes approve of, and will quite regularly nuzzle your head when close enough 



##  **-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

  * Considering she’s royalty, Miranda has probably been very sheltered from a lot of things, and that probably includes humans
  * After she got over her initial surprise of meeting a human, she was very curious about you and all things about human culture. As a princess, she believed it would be very important to be more knowledge about the world, including humans 
  * So being Miranda’s “human tutor” was basically how you two started dating
  * She’s so sweet and happy to learn more about humans, even if she is a bit of a slow learner
  * She tries to get you gifts she thinks you’ll like, and while they aren’t always on point, it’s the thought that counts
  * She also gets you gifts that are more traditional to her people, which usually involve pretty things like jewelry, baked goods, or plants that come from the sea let’s not mention how expensive they are, alright?
  * And she’s told her serfs to take orders from you as well, so I guess you get a butler at school. Cool, right?
  * Getting you to meet her parents was… a bit of challenge to say the least, since you can’t breathe under water, but you figured it out eventually
  * Very protective of you since you’re a squishy little human, but she doesn’t really show it that often
  * The only time her protectiveness shows is when someone is rude to you or makes a rude comment about humans in general. When that happens, all signs of usually sweet and happy Miranda vanish, and that poor person is left to deal with _blood thirsty_ Miranda
  * And you’re in the background holding her tiara and cheering her on :)



##  **-Polly Geist-**

  * Polly thinks it’s pretty cool that you’re human
  * The first time she met you she was just surprised that a human actually had the guts to go to school with a bunch of monsters
  * So you got instant respect from her
  * Obviously, she was dying to hang out with the cool new human after that
  * She was surprisingly chill with your lack of knowledge about monsters, and managed to explain things to you pretty well (though sometimes not as thoroughly as she should’ve)
  * As a human, you’ve probably got a trick or two up your sleeve that the monsters have never seen before, and when you’re dating Polly, she’ll be dying to try every prank, trick, and game that the humans have
  * You and Polly’s best work comes from when you combine human and monster ideas
  * Let’s just say that you’re a force to be reckoned with at parties… or school… or home… or basically anywhere you two can start chaos
  * When she’s drunk she rambles about how you’re the cutest, smartest, most talented human she knows and brags about how she’s your girlfriend, which is sweet and all until you remember you’re basically the _only_ human she knows
  * Randomly surprises you with kisses because she thinks human blushes are adorable
  * I have a feeling she makes bad human puns/jokes, along with countless bad pick up lines based on human things… so have fun with that
  * It’s actually kinda funny watching her verbally destroy anyone who is rude to you or humans in general
  * “Baby, there’s an idiot I need to go deal with, hold my drink.” >:(
  * “I got your drink, Polly, now go get ‘em, baby.” >:)




	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien with a hybrid human s/o :)

  * You caught his eye within your first day at monster high because human/monster hybrids are definitely not an everyday sight
  * I mean the fact that your entire existence is a rebellion against social norms separating humans and monsters is pretty metal in his opinion and lowkey why it was love at first sight
  * You two are a power couple because the prince of hell and a human hybrid cut quite the figure in those school halls
  * If anyone ever even thought of mocking your mixed blood, they quickly went against that idea once you and Damien because you just _don’t_ mess with Damien LaVey or anyone he cares about
  * He’s not over protective or anything, but if provoked, this man can master a dirty glare and right hook punch
  * Whatever abilities your monster half gives you, I’m sure you and Damien can combine them with his own powers to cause some trouble
  * Damien is absolutely _whipped_ for you, which means you’re one of the few people who gets to see his soft side. He’s always super gentle doing your hair or make-up, loves spoiling you, and is _weak_ for your puppy dog eyes
  * Being a hybrid, you sometimes feel like you don’t belong in either the human or monster world, which can be pretty frustrating
  * And while Damien isn’t the best at comfort he does his best. He’s an amazing cuddler (always warm and strong!) and relaxes you with pranks, jokes, or stories about him causing his usual mischief
  * He’s very open with pda, both so that you never feel lonely and everyone knows your his. Holding hands, arm around your shoulders, piggy back rides, you name it, you got it
  * Will aggressively yell that he loves you across the hall, and could care less about people teasing him
  * His dads were totally okay with him dating a hybrid because they love the chaotic aura around you. They made you feel right at home :) 
  * At prom, Damien made sure you completely forgot about being hybrid and just let lose and have fun 




	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main six with a lovely water nymph s/o :)

##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * Instantly fell for you because of how sweet and beautiful you are
  * He’s never been a big fan of swimming until he met you, but now it’s one of his favorite things. With cannon balls, seeing how deep he can dive, and splash wars, he’s more than willing to go swimming with you ~~and damn do you look good in a bathing suit~~
  * Swimming with Damien isn’t quite as peaceful as it usually is in your kingdom, but surprise kisses and being randomly tugged into the water is some fun you just get used to 
  * Also: Water. Gun. Fights ~~you almost always win and he’s highkey jealous, but you’re too pretty to get mad at~~
  * Flicks your pointy ears when he teases you 
  * Finds it absolutely adorable how your ears perk up when you’re happy and turn a deeper shade of blue when you blush 
  * The first time he saw your ears turn a darker shade of blue and tilt down as you blushed he would _not_ shut up about it, and went out of his way to make you blush just to see it again
  * He’s possessive because he knows he isn’t the only guy heads over heels for you, and will not hesitate to fight anyone who tries flirting with his girl 
  * Usually keeps an arm around you just to make it extra clear that your his
  * If any suitors come for your hand, or worse, the Interdimensional Prince, he will absolutely _wreck_ them 
  * His dads were proud of their little prince catching the attention of a princess
  * Also, fire prince and water princess? That just screams power couple



##  **-Vera Oberlin-**

  * Yeah, she thought you were gorgeous from the start, but it took her awhile to realize “oh shit I caught feelings for the water nymph princess”
  * Either through more underhanded methods or pure talent and charm, she managed to out-do any of your possible suitors and you became an official couple… looking back on it, she _definitely_ used some connections to get your suitors… out of the way
  * Vera isn’t one to get jealous, but she knows a beautiful princess like yourself is bound to catch some attention, which makes her a bit more possessive than usual 
  * Even though she isn’t royalty herself, she spoils you like she is one 
  * She buys you water based stuff that reminds you of your kingdom, like pearl earrings, necklaces with little shells on them, and traditional food from your kingdom
  * She’s never been a big fan of swimming, and it takes your puppy dog eyes at 110% power to convince her to swim with you
  * You are the _one_ person who’s ever gotten away with splashing Vera and lived to tell the tale
  * Her snakes are more susceptible to your pouts and pleading eyes than she is, so if she tries to say no to you, she has to deal with them nagging her too 



##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * He’s never been a big fan of swimming or water in general because of how much sun that involves, but seeing how happy you are splashing and diving through the water is enough to make him come with you
  * You end up going to bodies of water at night or ones that are in shady, maybe cavernous areas so he doesn’t have to deal with the sun
  * He prefers relaxing in the water rather than really playing in it, but your pretty eyes and cute smile can usually induce him into a few splashing wars
  * Pointy ears club! Liam didn’t really see it as anything special, but the way your ears perked up and wiggled happily as you pointed it out made him automatically agree that yes, it was adorable that your ears were similar to his
  * Calls you _dewdrop_. It was a pet name that he’d been calling you in his head for awhile and it just slipped out one day. You seemed to like it, so he continued to use it from then on
  * He likes to hear about your kingdom and would be more than willing to visit it, albeit a little nervous and awkward
  * He lowkey has no idea how he ended up dating a princess and he does his best to spoil you however he can
  * Is easily flustered by how beautiful you are. Like all you have to do is smile or giggle and he’s fighting to hide a blush, and it seems like no matter how many times he reminds you how gorgeous you are, you easily forget the effect you have on others ~~him, specifically~~



##  **-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

  * I mean you’re both beautiful princesses from water based kingdoms, so it was basically a match made in heaven 
  * Chances are you actually grew up knowing each other, so it was a friendship that evolved to a romantic relationship
  * Both of your family’s were more than happy at the prospect of forming an alliance between them, so they were very supportive of the relationship ~~they’re already planning the wedding~~
  * You both love swimming so visits to the beach or cavernous lagoons become regular dates. Whether you’re diving far under the water or splashing like kids up above, it’s always a good time
  * You both understand the struggle of finding water-proof make-up that’s actually water proof, so you can suffer together
  * You have very similar tastes so shopping sprees together are very common, and so is sharing each other’s clothes and jewelry 
  * You buy each other cute plushies of your favorite sea creatures 
  * Miranda is a bit oblivious to others trying to flirt with you, but that doesn’t happen too much because… well… all it took was one little incident with the Interdimensional Prince for everyone to realize you _don’t_ flirt with Miranda’s princess
  * You visit each other’s kingdoms all the time too. Miranda’s family is always thrilled to see you and make sure you always feel very pampered there



##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * You two are such a sunshine couple together, it’s almost too cute
  * When you’re both really happy, your ears wiggle as happily as his tail and it is so p r e c i o u s
  * You both love swimming and plan to go to some body of water whenever the weather is good. He’s always down for a water balloon fight or just splashing around. He tries to be really careful though, because the last thing he’d want to do is accidentally hurt you
  * His fur is super fluffy after its been wet and then dried, which makes cuddling 10x better
  * He literally cannot get over how pretty you are?? The first time he met you he just stopped and stared because how??? Is that even possible??
  * Reminds you of how beautiful you are all the time because he doesn’t ever want you to forget it
  * He had the biggest grin and happiest tail wag when he got to see your kingdom for the first time. It didn’t even matter that he’s not royalty because he was too adorable for your family to say no to 
  * He doesn’t pick up on flirting easily, but when he does notice some suitor trying to get his precious princess, he’ll get you out of the situation asap



##  **-Polly Geist-**

  * When she gets drunk and brags about how her girlfriend is a hot af water nymph princess most people don’t believe her until they actually see you two together
  * And due to how often Polly gets drunk and brags about her amazing princess, this incident happens more often than you think
  * She absolutely adores your pointy ears and literally everything about you because you’re so gorgeous. She lowkey will not shut up about it
  * Is absolutely down to visit your kingdom, especially to see what the parties are like there
  * And she loves swimming almost as much as you do! All you have to do is breathe the word beach, and she’s already packing her bags
  * Very mischievous in the water, comes up from below and splash attacks you a lot
  * Chicken fights definitely happen a lot and you two definitely win a lot 
  * With you and Polly teamed up, you become well known for your beach parties ~~and water related pranks~~
  * Will personally fight whoever tries to flirt with you. By the time Polly is done verbally destroying them, they’ll be lucky to have even one shred of pride left




	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main 6 (minus sweet Scott Howl) having a bad break up because of a misunderstanding :(

##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * Everyone always told him that his rashness was going to blow up in his face one day and he’d regret it
  * He obviously never listened to that
  * But _damn_ does he wish he listened, because his rashness is how he ended up messing up bad enough for you to break up with him on the spot
  * You stormed away and just left him there, face flashing between anger, confusion, and desperation faster than he could control. He had no idea what to do, and before he knew it, you were gone
  * He was in a shitty mood for the rest of the day, even the rest of the week
  * Because the moment he messed up just replayed in his head over and _over_ again and frustrated him to the point he just wanted to beat the shit out of something
  * There was a lot of fire, swearing, and punching involved in the safety of his room when he was alone
  * He was a ticking time bomb. He was quiet and surly until something set him off and then he’d snap at whoever upset him
  * He just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea you weren’t together anymore, that he wasn’t your boyfriend and you weren’t _his_
  * He missed you. A lot. And he was angry at everything, especially himself for screwing up the one good thing he had — you
  * He didn’t let anyone see him cry, and blew up if anyone suggested he did
  * He has an old jacket of yours that he “forgot” to get rid of
  * Seeing you in another relationship pissed him off more than anything and he stormed out of the room before anything could happen
  * Clears his throat, cross his arms, and pretends to look away from you when he sees you in the halls, but everyone knows he can’t take his eyes off of you



##  **-Vera Oberlin-**

  * Through your whole last argument Vera managed to remain perfectly calm and collected, even as you broke up with her and stormed out
  * And then your words settled in and she realized what she thought had been a minor misunderstanding on her part had actually been a much, _much_ , bigger misunderstanding that upset you more than she had realized
  * She gave you a few days to yourself to see if having some space would ease things over
  * Despite herself, she was checking her phone every few minutes to see if you would text her, and just barely stopped herself from texting you a few times
  * She tried talking to you, but with the way all your friends glared at her, she knew that the damage she had done couldn’t be undone
  * Vera pretended she was fine and tried to go about life like normal
  * And the only person who could’ve really noticed that you were upset was you and well… you weren’t there for her anymore
  * She was mad at herself, obviously, but knew dwelling on it wasn’t good. It was hard to stop thinking about you though, when everything reminded her of you
  * She didn’t want to talk about what had happened to anyone and kept all her emotions to herself. She tries not to cry because it won’t fix anything but… it happens
  * She couldn’t work up the nerve to get rid of the few things of yours she had left. She just told herself she would get rid of it the next day, or the day after that, or maybe in a week because she was busy
  * She tries to act normal when she sees you in the halls, but her eyes linger just a few moments too long for it to be casual



##  **-Liam de Lioncourt-**

  * The misunderstanding happened too fast for him to really understand what was happening
  * There was arguing, there was blaming, and there were dumb things said before you two stormed apart
  * The argument had only been over for a few moments before Liam realized he quite possibly just did the biggest screw up of his life
  * It wasn’t until the next day when you officially broke up that he realized he **definitely** just made the biggest screw up his life
  * He… doesn’t take it well. He’s frustrated with himself and upset you’re gone, but he’s too uptight and cynical to really tell anyone that. You were the person he was open with and now… you know
  * It’s especially frustrating that the break-up happened because of a misunderstanding on his part, so you can bet this poor boy is going to be beating himself up over that non-stop ~~he cried. a lot. alone~~
  * He spends hours rehearsing the perfect way to apologize for what he did, but every time he tires to speak to you in person, he either turns into a stuttering mess or you walk away
  * For a while he’s quieter, more snappish, and overall more standoffish. Even when he does relax, his humor is drier than usual and it’s painfully obvious he misses you
  * Damien and Scott try to cheer him up as much as they can, but he just wants to be left alone
  * It takes him awhile to return to his normal self. Still, every time he sees you or talks to you he becomes more awkward and quiet



##  **-Polly Geist-**

  * She thought you were joking when you got all mad at her for a “minor” misunderstanding. And when you stormed out of the room by declaring “we’re finished” she _still_ thought you were joking
  * She started to get a bit worried when you didn’t answer any of her texts and calls for the rest of the day
  * And it finally hit home that you two were over when she tried to say something to you the next morning, only to receive a cold glare in return
  * Cause that was the moment she realized she _messed_ up _big_ time
  * She’s never been too good with apologies, but for your sake she would try
  * Of course, since she wasn’t being serious enough, the apology wasn’t nearly genuine enough for what she had done
  * It took her a few days to realize that you guys were really done and that she couldn’t undo what she had said and done
  * She tried to act like her normal bouncy self, but anyone who knew her well knew she was anything but her normal self
  * She was extremely conflicted about the whole thing. Part of her knew it was better to move on because you clearly had, but the other part of her just _couldn’t_ because she knew this whole thing was her fault 
  * For a while she was antisocial and barely went to any parties. She sat around and moped until Vera told her to stop feeling sorry for herself because that wasn’t going to get you back
  * She manages to return to her usual party self, but the sight of you always freezes her up for a second



##  **-Miranda Vanderbilt-**

  * At first she tried to brush it off like the entire misunderstanding wasn’t her fault, and was instead one of her serfs who caused the problem. Clearly, her serf hadn’t explained the situation well enough, so it was _their_ fault
  * And honestly, that just got you even angrier
  * When you officially broke up she refused to believe it
  * It took a few days for it to really settle in that you two weren’t… together
  * And when it did, she immediately began plotting with her serfs on a way to get you back
  * She got you expensive gifts, wrote an elaborate apology speech, and had this whole thing planned out with her serfs
  * But she had messed up way too big. The moment she tried to start her plan, one of your friends put a stop to it before anything else could happen
  * To say Miranda was upset was an understatement
  * She felt like she was in _hell_
  * Because no matter what she tried to do or say, you weren’t coming back
  * She moped around a lot more than she’d like to admit
  * Cried and ate icecream because what else was she supposed to do she couldn’t fix her mistake??? She was quiet, distant, just… off. She didn’t care about much of anything
  * Even her serfs had no idea what to do when she curled up in bed with a plushie you once got her and started crying into it
  * She obviously recovered with enough expensive presents from her family, but whenever she sees you in the halls, she’s goes quiet and her eyes soften just enough for you to notice




	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian x ftm reader who likes more traditionally female things <3

  * First of all, zombie boy is obviously loving and supportive <3 
  * Yeah, he’s not the most openly affectionate, but you know he cares because he always listens to your vents and assures you your more feminine style isn’t anything to be ashamed of, plus lots of other things
  * He’s more on the quiet side, and supports you in chill ways like having your favorite snack just when you need it, turning on your favorite movie after a long day, and knowing when you need a good cuddle 
  * He’s hella chill which is a good way to calm you down 
  * Like whenever you’re worrying your outfit is “too feminine” he reminds you you’re the only one who has to like what you wear – everyone else doesn’t matter
  * And he gives you the “I told you so” look whenever you get compliments
  * He goes shopping with you a lot so you feel less awkward in stores targeted more towards females, usually bringing Vicky and Amira along since they have a better sense of fashion 
  * He can sew pretty well, so he can always personalize things for you :)
  * He’s good at helping with binders if you need assistance with them
  * Feel free to put on little fashion shows and ask for his opinions on certain outfits ~~he thinks you look good in everything lmao~~
  * Brian isn’t one to go searching for trouble but if someone is teasing you for being “too girly” or literally anything at all, he’s gonna do something 
  * He’s smart about it though. Calm and cool, he’ll waltz over to the rude person and casually explain they _need_ to learn some decent manners
  * He’s not outwardly aggressive but like… he just radiates a “I will mess you up” energy when pissed
  * So zombie boy will always have his boyfriend’s back!!! >:D
  * Random note but… Brian is good at painting nails. So I guess that’s always an option. But if you want something nice done with your hair, Brian is not the person to ask. Just… trust me one, mmkay mister?




	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly, Vicky, and Damien in a love triangle

  * Well this is one big accident waiting to happen :D chaos will ensue
  * The Coven keeps a close eye on this trio cause they are _concerned_ , the entire school treats it like their personal soap opera, and Amira has literally popped popcorn to watch this shit
  * And an electrical fire in the middle of a party is gonna happen at some point
  * Anyway
  * If Polly and Vicky both have a crush on Damien they try to ignore one another
  * Polly throws Damien a bunch of parties and Vicky feels hella socially awkward and out of her league
  * Luckily, she and Damien manage to bond over pranks and combining her electricity with his fire
  * Polly gets lowkey jealous when she sees and electrical fire because she missed out on the fun :(
  * If Damien and Polly have a crush on Vicky poor baby is FLUSTERED 24/7
  * I mean how do you expect this poor baby to deal with the two most chaotic people in the school shamelessly pining after her heart?
  * Polly compliments her and invites her to parties (usually in front of Damien which makes him hella jealous)
  * Damien brings Vicky in on random pranks
  * Visits to hell to impress her
  * Damien and Polly glare daggers at each other as they fight for the attention of poor, oblivious Vicky
  * Then if Vicky and Damien are crushing on Polly, Vicky is constantly intimidated by Damien but trying her best
  * Damien uses fire to try to convey his feelings for Polly
  * Vicky tries to be a sweetheart and do cute shit like baking Polly things
  * Two very different approaches but Polly doesn’t realize that EITHER of them have feelings for her for MONTHS
  * And then one day she’s just like, “wait a minute… you GUYS BOTH HAVE A CRUSH ON ME OOOO”
  * “Thanks for noticing, we’ve been flirting with you for the past five months.”




	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly, Scott, and Damien with a cervitaur s/o (basically a deer version of a centaur)

##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * Only had a small urge to chase you when he first met you
  * Very small
  * But he didn’t because you are an expert at giving those soft, doe-eyed looks that are just too sweet to even think of hurting (very useful in a school of monsters) 
  * And yes, he continues to be weak for them in your relationship. So if you ever want anything, just tilt your ears down, give him that innocent, doe-eyed look and wa-lah! You have whatever your heart desires 
  * You’re one of the few monsters in the school that can keep up with his run, so have fun with that 
  * And Scott is one of the few people who can pick you up, which he will absolutely do to 1.) show off his strength and 2.) be super close to you 
  * Lots of dates to the forest because you both like it there so much 
  * You have cute tails that wiggle a lot when you’re happy 
  * He cries extra hard during _Bambi_ now because he can’t imagine something so bad happening to someone even somewhat like you 
  * He’ll always help decorate your antlers if you have them, though you two have a bad tendency of getting things stuck in them… oh well :) 



##  **-Polly Geist-**

  * Polly thinks deers are cute, so she thinks you’re cute!
  * When you two first became friends her main goal was to make as many puns/deer related jokes as possible
  * “Oh _deer_ , now what mess have we made now?”
  * “You know, I’m pretty _fawnd_ of you.” 
  * “Wow, are you alright? You really look like _a deer in the headlights_.” 
  * You get the idea. You went along with most of the jokes, which Polly was absolutely thrilled with
  * And no, they don’t stop once you’re dating. They just get cheesier and more romantic
  * She will NOT shut up about your fluffy white tail and the way it wiggles when you’re happy
  * Will absolutely want piggy back rides from you, she feels like such a badass zooming around on your back. This happens especially a lot when she’s drunk and can barely walk 
  * Loves decorating you antlers (if you have them) with stuff, especially during holidays and parties
  * She probably convinced you to put lights on them at least once, which was all fun and games until you couldn’t untangle the lights



##  **-Damien LaVey-**

  * Centaurs? Eh, he’s seen countless of those
  * But a cervitaur? Now that’s something new 
  * He’s lowkey jealous of your antlers (if you have them) because he thinks they’re cooler than his horns 
  * He’ll obviously help decorate them since he has a knack for head pieces
  * He’ll also help you keep your fur all nice and shiny and actually does an amazing job with it
  * Give him rides!! He has so much fun riding on your back!! 
  * But he gets kinda pouty when you give rides to others
  * “But I thought I was the only one who could ride you!”
  * “DAMIEN THAT SOUNDS REALLY WRONG!”
  * ~~He’s probably well aware of how it sounds~~
  * Gives the death glare to the werewolves a lot because he knows they sometimes have an urge to chase you 
  * Teases you about your fluffy tail and ears but he actually thinks they’re cute, it’s just funny how easily he can read your mood so easily from the way they move
  * He gets angry _for_ you when people start calling you a reindeer around the holidays
  * Just point to anyone who made a hunting season joke and Damien will _deal_ with them 
  * He was super embarrassed when he introduced you to his dads because they found a reason to say “oh deer” whenever they could, but it was totally worth seeing Damien all flustered




	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolfpack with a bandgeek s/o

  * Okay but anon summed this up perfectly
  * They’re hella supportive of you and go to all of your performances to cheer you on
  * They think it’s so cool that their s/o is so talented, and they always brag about what you can do
  * They’re always teasing and complimenting you about it 
  * Even when you get all flustered and blushing from their praise, they don’t stop because your blush is so cute!!
  * While music isn’t necessarily they’re thing, they try to learn at least a few basic terms to understand what you do. Even if it doesn’t make complete sense to them, they like hearing you talk about it because you’re so passionate 
  * Whenever you have late night practices they drive/walk you home just to make sure you get home safe 
  * They get a little on edge with everyone staring at you during performances though, and you always have to reassure them that the crowd was only watching you and not having bad thoughts about you 
  * Or when you’re laughing and talking with the rest of your band members and they can’t help but feel that they’re being a little too touchy, and you have to make everyone chill out before a fight breaks out 
  * They’re overprotective because they don’t want something bad happening to their little s/o 
  * Oh, and if anyone ever tried to bully you (which would like never happen, no one messes with the wolfpack’s s/o) they would have the situation handled in like two seconds
  * That said, they still tease you often because that’s just how they show affection 
  * But they’re the only ones allowed to tease you, and they make that very clear




	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott (finally) asking his childhood best friend out to prom

##  **-Scott Howl-**

  * Listen, it took him so long to figure out he even had a crush on you, let alone _actually_ ask you to prom
  * All his other friends were in literal pain because of how oblivious he was
  * The crush had started years ago, but he’s only been aware of it for the last few months
  * And the only reason he even knows about it is because Vera and Liam were like, “So when are you going to ask them out?”
  * “Who?”
  * “…. your childhood bestie you’ve been crushing on for ages?”
  * “I have a crush on them?”
  * !!???!??!!!!
  * A few rants from everyone at the lunch table later, and Scott suddenly understood why he felt jealous whenever someone started flirting with you, why he liked your touch so much more than others, and just why he loved being around you in general 
  * He feels kinda bad for taking this long to realize his feelings for you, so he really wants to ask you to prom in the perfect way!
  * So obviously he asks everyone for advice!
  * And then everyone gives him different advice and he’s panicking now
  * Prom is coming closer and closer and everyday he’s dreading to hear that someone has already asked you out and he’s lost his chance
  * He has no idea how you’ve managed to not get asked out yet ~~Vera and Polly helped keep away possible suitors~~ and the pressure is really high
  * He just keeps overthinking it and backing out at the last second, worried that it isn’t the right place, that you’re not in the right mood, that he’s missing something super important?? He’s so nervous that you’ll say no and he’ll have just ruined your guys’ super long friendship
  * But in the end, all his planning goes down the drain when he ends up just blurting out his question to you in the middle of the day
  * I mean you’re super caught off guard but of course you accept
  * Scott is on cloud 9 for the rest of the day, tail wagging and everything :)




End file.
